


Curse Bound

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Elven Loki, Falling In Love, Forest Sex, Human Thor, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, There's a ton of sex in this one, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: A careless act and indifference leads to Thor getting cursed by a witch with a ravenous lust that could strike at any time. Thor is desperate to find a cure before he loses his mind. A cure that could lie in the hands of a different, but very ancient and powerful witch, Loki.For a price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that is fully written, but just needs a bit of time to be edited and published!

  


Thor couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was 19 years old, he didn't believe in these stupid bedtime stories parents told their children by the fire.

Witches don't exist. Elves don't exist. And especially elven witches. 

Then again, the blond blacksmith didn't exactly believe in curses either, until that damned old woman Elaina. 

Thor had had a roll in the hay with her daughter, Jane, something that was supposed to be kept secret. But a few months later Jane had approached him while working in his mentor's shop and told him the news that no one unmarried wanted to hear. 

Thor wasn't ready for children. And he told Jane that. He wasn't ready to settle down and marry or any of that, and he had felt guilty when she ran off crying. 

It was only a few weeks after that she returned with her mother, grim and angry. Jane had lost her child, and she blamed Thor for it. Both of them did, in fact, since he didn't agree to take her in and care for them both. 

Thor had felt sorry for Jane, and was saddened despite his airs of pretending not to care about the miscarriage. It had been the wrong response-, as Elaina grew even angrier at her daughter's new tears, she had muttered something in a different language, throwing what looked to be swamp sludge at him.

"That thing will get you locked away so you can't do this to anyone else-," was her ominous warning before she had turned away to take Jane back home.

Thor had been weirded out, but eventually brushed it off as he continued to work. It wasn't until much later that night he found out what she had done to him. 

As a patron came in with his wife, Thor did what he typically did and looked the woman up and down, noting with pleasure she was rather curvy and buxom, which she of course displayed. Thor felt hot, and while he usually found women like her arousing, Thor was struck with a sudden hard on that made him drop a few of the metal pieces he had been polishing. 

After assuring them he was fine while keeping his back turned to them he quickly made his excuse to leave out the back. He had never been this desperate before and he barely let the door shut behind him and made sure the coast was clear before trying to take care of his issue. 

The problem was- it didn't go away after he finished, in fact it seemed to get worse and Thor tried several different things.  
He eventually found himself back in his home, desperately humping the furs like a damned animal just to feel some sort of relief. Only after the fourth time he came did he finally stop- trying everything he could to think of things to deflate his lust. 

This happened every time something would arouse him, even small things that would normally have no effect on him.

After a month of dealing with it and trying every known remedy he could find (without exposing his secret), Thor had become desperate for a cure. At this rate he'd be caught fucking a sheep for relief or some other sexual delinquency and imprisoned. 

He'd even abstained from being with anyone for fear he might take it too far on them, which was precisely Elaina's plan when he came to her door and begged to to release the curse. She simply laughed and told him to leave. 

Angry, Thor had upheaved nearly everything in his small house, when an old book crashed to the ground. He was about to kick it into the fire when he saw the picture of a woman in robes. 

This was a childhood book about their local legends.The page it had opened to was the wild witch living in the Jotun forest nearby, rumored to be the most beautiful creature in existence. It was a tale his mother had read him so many times, that even though he could not read, he knew every single word on the page by heart. 

Thor realized, if there were witches who could curse him, then maybe a good witch would be willing to break it. 

Which is what brought Thor out to this massive forest in the first place. While he was a good tracker and hunter, the deep blue woods were almost an entity of itself, large and imposing and the further Thor traveled the more strange it felt. 

After a few weeks of travel, though, Thor had grown tired of the search. He was stupid for even trying, believing a tale written for kids. He threw the book hard into the underbrush, scaring a few birds that scattered. He watched one.. which flew by a house Thor had not seen. 

It was small, but not disheveled, the hut had a light flickering inside. Several trinkets and bundles of dried herbs hung outside decoratively, and one of the front windows was shaped like star. Exactly like the book. 

Thor's heart skipped a few beats and his breath caught. It was real- the witch in the woods was REAL. Excited as Thor was, he remained glued to the spot. Apprehension grew in his chest. The witch was said to be both ancient and powerful and of elven descent. He had no idea what to even say, or how to say it. 

After a few long moments of pure indecision, Thor swallowed hard and re-centered himself. He had just spent weeks looking for her, he wasn't about to chicken out when he was there at her door. 

With another steadying breath, Thor walked up to the door and knocked before he could convince himself otherwise.

Loki looked up from his book, staring at his door for a moment before he rose, waving his hand over a small pot that was bubbling on his desk. Whoever was at the door was in need- the herbs and charms hanging at the front of his home ensured that. As he peered through the window, he saw a young man- handsome, physically fit, and probably from a nearby village. The witch watched for a moment longer, noting the time he was taking was distressing the human even more, so he stood tall, and opened his door.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

Thor had been ready to turn and leave when the door opened, and he stood in stunned silence when someone actually answered.

The person before him wore simple yet elegant clothing as green as the forest around them, black hair was partially braided and spilled over slim shoulders. Emerald eyes pierced through Thor with the simple question.

He was a man--

And he was beautiful.

"I-- I uh-" Thor searched for his voice, "I'm looking for the witch-, I need help." Even as he spoke Thor felt the damned heat through him and he was silently glad he had worn several furs that might do well to cover his 'situation', but confused by the fact his arousal was suddenly triggered by a man- something that hadn't happened in the village and Thor worried he might be getting worse. 

"I need a curse broken-,"

Loki looked him over and saw the nervous movements of the man’s eyes, and how a drop of sweat dripped down his neck. The forest was a bit warm, and he was certain the traveling furs didn't help matters much.

“A curse?” He asked, and the blond nodded at him, desperation mounting. Loki bade him to enter the hut, not missing the adjustment to the front of his pants the human made as he passed. Several charms were hanging from his ceiling, and they all twinkled as his guest made his way inside, telling Loki what he needed to know from an aura perspective.

“What is your name?” He asked, motioning for the human to sit at the table that sat near his fireplace.

Thor sat gratefully. It was much easier to cover sitting down and a table covering him.  
"Thor Odinson," he answered honestly, eyes traveling around the large room. 

It had looked much smaller from the outside, but proved to be comfortably spacious enough for a small kitchen, fireplace, and a workspace. There was even a bed tucked into the corner, perfectly made and clean as everything else in the hut. 

Thor's situation reminded him of its existence as he was hit with another heat wave and turned briskly back to the witch. 

He cleared his throat realizing he had been watching him. 

"What is your name?"

“Loki.” He replied simply. As far as he knew, he had no last name, and perhaps even, hardly a first. So rare were visits to his dwelling by humans, he didn't need a name. The animals he conversed with daily knew him by smell and sight, and he by their spirit.

“Your curse... I can tell it plagues you incessantly.” Said the witch, who went to his desk, and stirred the bubbling mixture in the pot, bending down to breathe in the aroma. Instantly, he felt relaxed and rejuvenated. The herbal drink he was brewing had wonderful properties that helped him to see past the physical. Even inhaling the aroma would help him.

“You've hurt someone deeply.” Loki murmured, and heard Thor fidgeting on the chair. “And as such, you've been cursed. I don't deal with liars, thieves, or murderers.”

Firmly, he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So what did you do?” He asked, knowing the human wouldn't have seen his hut if he didn't have at least some goodness of heart.

Thor was taken off guard by how much the witch already knew, and he looked down when Loki turned to him.

"I wouldn't marry a girl I got pregnant." He finally admitted, looking up to meet a pointed gaze. "It was just supposed to be a one night thing, she was supposed to marry the baker's boy."

Loki looked at him, his face betraying no emotion or thought. Moving to the table, he sat across from the fidgeting blond (noticing he kept adjusting his pants).

“So you got her pregnant? And wouldn't marry her?” Loki clucked his tongue, disapproving. “I don't pretend to understand why humans insist on formal unions, but I do understand the way you've behaved is not honorable.”

Loki wouldn't be surprised to hear if Thor had gotten more than one girl pregnant in his village. He was very handsome, with light blue eyes that reminded Loki of the sky, as well as impressive build. Slight scarring on his already massive forearms showed he worked in a dangerous capacity, either a miller or blacksmith. Perhaps even a carpenter. The air around him was electrified, and it toyed with Loki, so the witch knew the human’s aura easily attracted others to him.

“I've already said I don't deal with liars. If you choose to not tell me the full story, I will know and I won't help you.” Warned the witch.

Thor could feel the witch's eyes analyzing him even if the human weren't looking directly at him. Thor had never felt the weight of a gaze before, and he shifted even more in his seat.

With a short nod, he ran his hand over his sweat slickened face as he looked towards the fire. 

"She lost the babe. I don't know how. But she and her mother both blamed me. Said I could have prevented it if I had just agreed." He looked back to the witch. "I felt her sorrow but there was nothing else that could be done, and I don't know what she was expecting me to say. That's when she cursed me, the mother, Elaina."

Loki stood, and walked around the table, standing directly behind the human. He set his hand on one shoulder, and noticed how he flinched so, and the witch smiled.

“She cursed your cock, didn't she?” He asked, laughing as he did.

Thor could feel his face burning with a furious blush, quickly looking anywhere but towards Loki. The pale hand on his shoulder drove a shiver through him and he felt his cock twitch hard under the table.

He nodded, not wanting to say out loud what the witch already knew. "You don't need to laugh-" Thor bit out. "Can you help me or not?"

Loki stifled his laughter, and ran his hand up the flushed, sweaty bare neck. The human was aroused and had been since meeting him- a fact he drew great amusement from as he realized it.

“That depends, Thor.” Loki let his fingertips drag down his neck, and walked back to his desk, looking over his books. “Can you afford the treatment?”

Thor's body had reacted to Loki's touch and he couldn't help but grab himself under the table. He tried to move his hand but every added movement on his groin was torturous. So he kept his hand as still as he could.

"I have some money," Thor managed out, his free hand pulling a small pouch of gold coins from his belt and half tossing it onto the table. It wasn't much, by any means at all, but it was all Thor had, even after selling some of his few possessions.

Loki sauntered back, noticing Thor’s hand had a firm grasp on himself under the table. Taking the pouch, he let it spill onto the table.  
“I'm afraid it's not enough.” Loki sighed, dropping the pouch on top of the small pile of gold. Humans never seemed to learn that gold didn't entice his kind as much as other races. No, what Loki wanted depended on his immediate needs or wants.

“I'm afraid I can't help you.” He said, and at Thor’s crestfallen look, added, “Unless if you have something else to offer.”

Thor scrambled his mind trying to think of anything he could offer the witch. He had nothing anymore. He had sold the single cow he had and a few of the trinkets he'd made in order to make this trip. 

"Please- I don't have anything else-" he looked from Loki to the gold pile and back. "There has to be something else - some other payment we can work out-" Loki's brows raised and Thor scrambled to give any sort of example. 

"Maybe I can work it off? I'm a blacksmith, I'm sure you can find a use for that?"

Blacksmith- he was right. And that would be useful.

“It's not going to be done with haste.” He warned. “And by the time we are finished, you will be in my debt by...”

He tilted his head to the side, and thought for a moment.

“Oh, well a year at the very least. Perhaps more.” Estimated the witch. “Are you prepared for that sacrifice?”

From the desperate grasp on his cock, Loki could tell Thor was quite willing to do anything to banish the curse.

Thor faltered at the mention of how long it would take-, but if he didn't get this fixed- how much Longer before he would find another opportunity. He could pay off the debt- it was no different than working under his mentor right? 

Another strong pang came over him, pulling a small whine and he nodded eagerly. 

"Ok- I'll do it- please just- make it stop."

Satisfied, Loki opened a book, and quickly wrote out a contract. It was simple.

I, Thor Odinson, pledge to pay my debt for any and all treatment I receive from Loki, healer, in full and will not evade or deny such payment on pain of death, or worse.

X________

Loki took the book to the human, and held out a simple quill along with it.

“Sign here, and we can begin.” He said, sliding it across the table. After a few moments of Thor looking at the page, Loki realized he couldn't read. With a small sigh, he read the contract to Thor. “Now, sign it. A scribble or whatever you can manage will do.”

He hadn't given ink, which Thor seemed to not realize as he scribbled a poor rendition of ‘Thor’, hissing as he signed in his own blood, the quill having caught onto a small piece of flesh, drawing the blood from it. As he took the quill away from the page, the writing flashed green, then turned black.

“Let's begin.” Loki said, snapping the book shut.

Thor had stared at the signature in surprise before Loki took it away. He watched as the witch replaced the book to its rightful place, gently rubbing the small prick mark made by the quill. His other hand still hadn't moved and he dared not yet stand up.

"Ok," he recollected himself. Magic was clearly real- he needed to embrace that right?, Loki was clearly the real thing, and Thor couldn't help the small feeling that he should have put more thought into it before signing. 

But it was too late now as Loki turned back to him. 

"Ok," he repeated, running another hand over his face. "How do we start? Is it a spell, or - some sort of potion..?"

“First, you'll need to open your mind to me, and unfortunately, that's the longest part of the process.” Loki said, pulling his chair over to the side Thor was seated at. After having Thor turn his chair to face his, he sat, their knees touching.

“Take off these ridiculous furs. I already know what's wrong with you-” Loki pushed the furs away, knowing it provided great relief in terms of cooling to the human. His eyes grew wide, however, at the enormous bulge in the man’s pants. Very clearly, he could see the outline of his member, part of which Thor's massive hand covered it, still leaving a rather large length.

“My goodness. Either you're an idiot or you just ignore all common sense.” Loki commented, looking up at the human’s face in disbelief. “You had to have known with a member like yours, there was no possible way of not planting your seed in that girl's womb.”

Thor blushed further, both at his humiliating situation and Loki's words. The witch was openly staring at his condition, and Thor's breath caught when his already rock hard erection managed to get worse. 

He took a few long breaths, his legs actually shaking slightly in the desperation to relieve himself. 

"I pulled out," he said behind gritted teeth, knowing it was a ridiculous excuse, but it had seemed a good idea at the time. “Please-, can we hurry?”

Loki, amused at the whole situation, smirked at the man. Well, a man by human definition. A man in his world would never make such a foolish mistake without proper precaution and intent to fully raise a child, if the union resulted in one.

“Be patient- that's something you will have to learn.” He shushed, and leaned forward, sliding his hands up Thor’s upper arms, following the curve of his shoulders, and up his neck, to gently hold him just behind his head, fingers lacing. When Thor tried to resist the slight pull forward, Loki firmly put their foreheads together, not missing the gasp from the human.

“Breathe.” He whispered, ignoring the sweat that now coated his own forehead. “Close your eyes, relax, and don't fight me.”

Thor's entire body had become almost as rigid as his cock at the touch. Loki's hands were gentle yet firm behind him, yet Thor still hesitated to close his eyes. 

He swallowed hard, realizing his heart was pounding. Loki's skin was cooler, or it may have been that his own was flushed with heat. Damnit- ok he could do this- he just -needed to trust him. 

Eventually, Thor relaxed against Loki, well, as much as his body could allow. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay still and put his hands in fists on his thighs to keep from grabbing at himself or worse- grabbing Loki.

Murmuring some words under his breath, Loki could feel part of him leave his body, a ghostly tendril unfurling to touch Thor’s consciousness. As much as he looked, he couldn't get past a huge, massive wall of sexual frustration. Even though he couldn't go within Thor, he could tell the man had not lain with anyone since his curse, and had amazing stamina, as humans of his age tended to have. Still, he tried several more times to find a hole, a space, or even a crack to slip into and yet nothing. The wall was firm, large, and very, very present, not unlike the apparent erection underneath the table.

Pulling back only slightly, Loki kept his hands on Thor, unconsciously stroking the back of his neck.

“When you relieve yourself of your problem, does it become worse? From my understanding, it doesn't go away very well, but does it get worse?” He asked, so close he thought the tongue that came out from Thor’s mouth to lick chapped lips would touch his own.

"Yes-," his voice wavered, "No matter what I do, it gets worse," Thor felt a bead of sweat slide down his neck, Loki's closeness and the soft subtle touches on his neck threatening to put him over his edge. 

Thor instead tried to focus on keeping his mind open for the witch. He couldn't explain how it felt- but he had felt Loki's presence in his mind. So faint he almost missed it.

“Hard labor doesn't help much either, does it?” He asked gently, getting his confirmation with a short jerking nod from Thor. Releasing his hold on the human (not missing the visible sigh of relief either), Loki made his way to the desk in the corner. Pulling out a few books, he looked over spells, charms, hexes, and curses, quickly fingering through pages.

“Hmm, I might have a poultice that can help for now.” Loki said. Looking over his shoulder, he began to take pity. However amusing it was, the young man was clearly frustrated, on the verge of tears even. “The poultice will take time...”

Marking the page, he left the desk and moved back to Thor, and began to tug at the human’s clothes.

“Well, get undressed and lay on the bed.” Loki wrinkled his nose slightly at how damp the dirty, lived-in shirt was in his hands.

Thor whipped his gaze to meet Loki's, positive he hadn't said what he thought he had. 

He wanted him to undress? Here in front of him? Loki tugged at his shirt again, showing Thor he had indeed heard correctly and with hesitation the human stood. 

Thor stepped away from Loki, not wanting to risk someone else's hands on him. The sooner he did this the sooner he could get that cure whatever it was-, 

Thor pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor, quickly followed by his other clothing. He had to pause halfway through, doubling over and grabbing himself again through the thin material. He whispered something over and over to himself, urging his thoughts to get off the fact Loki was watching him undress. 

It took much longer than it should have, but Thor eventually rid himself of all his clothing. He had thought to do his best to salvage his dignity by covering himself with his hands as he laid down, but as soon as Thor's hands grazed against his naked cock he let out an involuntary moan, jolting his hands away from himself to his sides.

“Close your eyes and relax.” Loki said softly, sitting next to him, unable to look away from the massive erection the man sported. But he forced himself to take a cloth and daub away the sweat, using the same cloth to create a small breeze, waving it over him, trying to cool him. Loki ran his fingers through the sweaty hair, cooing to him in a song-like language as he did so, but was stopped when Thor grabbed his wrist.

“Please- don't.” The human begged, and Loki could see his situation was even worse, and the flush on his face extended down to his torso.

“I'll make it better.” Loki said, as he began to unlace his top, slipping it over his head. He could fully justify laying with his patient if that's what the treatment called for.

Thor sat up on his elbows as Loki made even simply undressing graceful. 

"What are you doing?" Thor couldn't keep his eyes off the pale expanse of exposed skin. It was like porcelain, beautiful and perfect. When Loki continued to undress Thor was struck with mild panic. 

"Stop- please. I don't want to hurt you-" his body was starting to shake and he couldn't manage to bring his eyes back up, his gaze hungrily drinking up Loki's perfect form.

Loki couldn't help himself as he snorted ungracefully.

“You won't.” He assured confidently, crawling on top of the man as his finished undressing. The tan skin under his was so very hot, and the hand that instantly went to his waist. Already, Thor was thrusting his dry cock against Loki’s ass, moaning at the contact.

“You've not lain with anyone since your curse... Are you so sure of your strength and lack of control that you could harm a willing partner?” Loki asked, rubbing Thor’s chest with his hands, intrigued by how even the simple touch made the man beneath him groan.

Thor shook his head, biting back a gasp when the witch grazed over his pert nipples. 

"I don't think you understand-" he bucked under him again, desperate to feel him against his cock. "I wasn't gentle even before this fucking curse," 

It had been what drew Jane to him in the first place, her desire to be more than just fucked, but /taken/.

“You think I haven't had my share of rough bed mates, boy?” Loki asked, leaning down and kissing the sweaty neck, thoroughly enjoying the way Thor pulled him tight against him. He felt his own cock rising between his legs. It had been too long since his last tryst in bed- far too long. Reaching to his right, on the shelf he had put next to his bed, he grabbed a cream he had made himself for nights when his hands wandered down his body. Dipping two fingers in the bowl, he reached behind him and dragged them down the length of Thor’s cock, appreciating the deep moan it ripped from him. Then Loki grasped the hard member, coating it thoroughly while Thor bucked into his hand.

“While your ancestors were learning to construct a basic alphabet, I was honing my craft, already a man amongst my people. You are not the first and you will not be the last to have lain in my bed.” He purred as he worked two fingers in his hole, eyes closing as he slipped a third in quickly. Despite his words, he knew Thor’s girth would be a stretch, even for him. But his patient needed some physical relief before any real healing could begin, so he sat back on the thick erection, head tipping back, mouth open and eyes closed as he was filled to the brim.

Thor was utterly engulfed in the slick heat of Loki, and he arched his back with a loud growling moan. The witch felt so tight around him, and Thor was overcome with his lust. 

He bucked mercilessly into Loki, one hand pinning the smaller man to his lap while the other twisted in a handful of long black hair. 

God it felt so good to feel another on him, feeling their hands rake down his chest and he cursed under his labored breaths.

Loki didn’t even have to move, with the way Thor was thrusting up into him from below. He couldn’t help the whines that left his mouth, as he was thrust into deeper than he could recall for a long, long time. The pace and strength with which the human had established had the witch gasping for air, and the grip on his hair caused small tears to come to his eyes. As he was bounced up and down, Loki cried out, the thick head inside him pushed at his prostate- then again. It was overwhelmingly wonderful, and he couldn’t focus much else on that. For as much as Thor needed the relief, Loki realized he needed it too.

“S-stop!” He uttered, relieved Thor heard him through his lust. When the bucking stopped, Loki got off with shaky legs, and laid down next to Thor, keeping his legs open. It was an invitation, and one that Thor plunged into.

Thor was more than grateful the reprieve wasn't long before he could bury his cock into Loki again, unsure if he could have waited any longer after feeling him. 

This new angle allowed Thor to thrust to the hilt, and while he had no experience with bedding men, he saw the way Loki shivered when he brushed up against the spot, which in turn caused the witch to clench Thor's cock even tighter. 

He didn't pause his movements as he hoisted Loki's legs both up and over his large shoulders, narrowing Loki's channel further and earning another growl of satisfaction from the blond.

Loki laid back further into his pillows when his legs were picked up, crying over and over again as the man pounded into him. It felt like it would never stop, and Loki couldn’t have been more ecstatic- rarely did a human’s stamina last long enough for him. Still, even with the curse clearly spurring on Thor, Loki could feel his orgasm mounting, and he whined when the angle was shifted again, allowing the man to keep nudging that sweet spot inside of him.

Throwing his head back with a loud moan, Loki arched even more and came, his orgasm causing his body to seize around the thick cock inside of him.

"Fu-ck" Thor bit out as Loki became tighter, the pale legs around his shoulders interlocking and pulling him close. The image displayed before him of the elven man riding through his climax with a look of pure pleasure was too much for Thor, and before he realized it he too was cumming hard.

It took Thor a solid ten seconds of stillness to realize the lust had faded with his orgasm. For the first time in months, he wasn't struck with a worse urge. 

Had Loki done something? Else- than lay with him? The heat was fading away, and he slid himself out of the witch's spent hole, which leaked white from the amount of cum he had released.

Staying back against the pillows, Loki tilted his head slightly.

“Looks like that helped relieve it a bit...” He said, exhausted. It was still daylight out, and he had work to do if he was going to help his new patient. “You should sleep.”

Using the cloth from earlier, he cleaned himself off, and re-dressed, hands quickly fixing his mussed hair, choosing to pull it all back into a low bun.

“You will stay here... Until you learn the forest, I would not advise you to wander without me. And you are in no state to wander.” He said, then added, with a smirk. “Some stag may think you’re in heat.”

With that little quip, he left his hut, a small bag at his side and a book tucked under his arm. This was an entirely new curse, and it needed an entirely new remedy.

Thor glared at the witch as he left, huffing at the insult. He knew it was bad but Loki didn't need to rub salt in the wound thinking he was being funny. 

Thor sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he lay back in the bed, surprised by its comfort and making him realize just how tired he had become. 

Would he really be in this place for a whole year-? Longer even? Thor couldn't fathom that, as he was so used to the noise and energy of the village. He also briefly wondered what sort of things Loki would make use of his skills; sure Thor could fix some things up, maybe even craft a few things but beyond that... 

Thor shook his head of the thought as sleep tugged at his mind. It didn't matter, he told himself. As snarky as the elf was, he had indeed helped Thor despite the unorthodox way. 

Before he risked arousing himself again at the thought of it, Thor turned over and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor awoke several hours later. It had been a while since he had slept in a decent bed, and he had dreamed heavily. He woke just as the sun was setting.

Loki was sitting outside, waiting for the moon to rise. In the dark, the forest was just as alive. As he sat in the darkness, a small hare came out from the bushes. 

“Hello, friend.” He greeted. The snow white hare scrambled into his lap, taking the offered fern from Loki’s hand. After his friend was done eating, Loki asked for the news of the forest. And if his new patient caused any troubles. Listening, he looked up and saw the moon. It shone over him, and he closed his eyes.

Close. The full moon was close. 

After taking leave of his friend, Loki entered into his hut to see Thor waking.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, setting down his bag. 

" Better," Thor sat on the edge of the bed, running the back of his neck. "I uhh.. thank you, for letting me use your bed. And also, for that thing, earlier."   
  
He stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants, turning his back as he pulled them on. Now that his lustful fog was gone, Thor was less keen on simply exposing himself, even after what they had already done.

“It was mutually beneficial.” Loki replied, bending down to reach into a cabinet, searching for and finding his mortar and pestle for food preparation. “Will you help me prepare supper?” 

Thor came to his side and Loki had him grind several herbs together in the mortar, while Loki peeled and cleaned two mushroom heads he had found while foraging. They were as large as his palm, and would do well for dinner. After stoking the fire, which had been smoldering throughout the day, he put a pan over it, and cooked the mushrooms through. With the paste Thor had made, he spread it over the tops, and let them cook for a while longer. Outside his hut, there was a small stream, which Loki had magicked to be a clean source of running water. He rinsed berries and dandelion stems, and tossed them together to make a simple salad. 

“Can you hunt?” He asked Thor as he returned inside and served the food out between two simple wooden plates. 

"Of course," Thor answered. "Mostly rabbits and the occasional deer." While Thor was a blacksmith by trade, in times of peace, there wasn't much need aside from making horseshoes or farm equipment. It wasn't a rich village, so people only bought what they needed.   
  
So, to make ends meet, Thor also hunted, not only for food but to sell the skins to tanners and leatherworkers.   
  
"I could set out traps tonight if you'd like," Thor suggested.

Loki shook his head. 

“In the morning.” He said, handing cutlery to the man across the table. After pausing for a moment, and collecting his thoughts, he began to eat, sending out a mental thought of gratitude to the forest and her bounty. 

“I’m going to assume you are also somewhat skilled in woodworking, at least basic construction.” Loki said, and when Thor nodded, he continued. “I think, for your sake mostly, we must share a bed while your treatment is in progress. My bed will do for a bit, but to be able to spread out in sleep would be a nice idea.”

At the look Thor gave him, Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’ve lain with me, will be living as my patient, and then as my servant. It won’t do to argue now.” He said. 

Thor still kept the same expression.    
"I laid with you out of necessity," he reminded pointedly, stabbing a piece of the cut mushroom. "And servant is a bit of a stretch don't you think? We are bartering services, so, we can leave it as such."    
  
He could make a bed without a problem, but he would make one for himself. There was no need to share a bed with a man he had just met this morning.

Loki mumbled something to himself along the lines of ‘contract’ and ‘servitude’ and let the servant thing drop.

“Fine, then. Sleep on the floor.” He huffed. “But when your curse decides to strike you in the middle of the night, you’ll be hard pressed to find another form of relief as my bed will be closed to you.” 

Silently, he resumed eating, patient. He knew the threat of a long night without the only relief he had felt in months was indeed a threat to the human. But if his patient refused to follow his treatment protocol, so be it. It just meant he would grow more and more indebted each day he prolonged his recovery. 

Thor looked away, but said nothing as well, letting the crackling of the fire fill the silence between them.

  
Of course Thor didn't want to have a repeat of earlier today, but he would make his point that he didn't need to fuck the witch every time it happened, especially since it happened often. He'd managed for a few months, he could handle it right?    
  
They finished their meals, which Thor had found admittedly extremely delicious and surprisingly filling.    
  
Thor glanced up at Loki as he stood, collecting their plates to go back over towards the kitchen. He couldn't read the elf's expression, as it was as calm and serine as it always was. Something undoubtedly practiced to perfection in his long life.    
  
Thor remembered something Loki said to him this morning when he was in bed with him, about being a man when Thor's race were just constructing an alphabet.    
  
But-, he couldn't possibly be that old could he? He was an elf, sure, but .. how many thousands of years would that make him?

The witch felt Thor’s eyes on him.

“You could make yourself useful and help.” He murmured, just over the clattering of the plates. “But of course, you’re not a servant, are you?” 

Whoever raised Thor had raised him right, despite the entitled attitude Loki knew came with the handsome looks. The human instantly stood and asked what he could do to help, so Loki had him shake out the sheets, and find himself a spare blanket in the cupboard. 

“You might wish to sweep the hearth. Although, with how filthy you are at the moment, I doubt it will make much of a difference.” Loki said, and then shivered at how utterly filthy the human’s fingernails were and realized he had lain with  _ that _ . Tomorrow, he would drag Thor to bathe him, and scour him clean from top to bottom. 

Thor did not miss the subtle look of disgust that crossed over Loki's face, but Thor had just rolled his eyes.    


"Forgive me for not hopping into the river before I knocked." He said sarcastically. While Thor was not often this dirty, it had been a particularity hard trek the previous few days.    
  
He walked over to the broom Loki had pointed out and swept by the hearth, ridding the space of fallen ash and a few stray leaves.

Thor didn’t have much to sweep, but Loki knew that he neglected to keep his hearth as tidy as the rest of his little hut. 

“It wouldn’t have hurt you to jump into a river.” Loki commented. “But I’m sure you would’ve scared all the poor fish with your cursed cock.”

At the look Thor gave him, Loki only began to undress, forcing the man to look away. Walking around without his shirt, he checked his charms in the doorway, observing them, and making sure they were still effective. Then he looked out the window, and saw a ray of the moon, smiling. He locked the door, and fully undressed before sliding into bed. As he turned over to face away from his patient, he felt those stormy blue eyes on him, and thoughts of what they did earlier sprang to his mind. 

_ Patience _ ... He told himself, knowing soon the human would again be seeking his body for relief, and thereby relieve Loki as well.

Thor had done his best to keep his eyes on the floor until he heard the bed subtly creak, but couldn't help but sneak a glance.    
  
What was he doing? He already knew what the elf looked like he needed to stop tempting fate as it were. So Thor instead busied himself with putting another log onto the fire, just enough to keep it alive until dawn.    
  
As Thor settled down with the blanket Loki had let him use, he looked over at the witch noting his back was turned to him. He could still clearly make out the pale bare skin contrast against the dark blanket and Thor cursed himself for looking again.   
  
He lay down, watching the fire curl around the fresh log. The ground was warmed by the hearth, and wasn't the worst place he'd laid his head down to sleep. Despite having slept earlier, he was still exhausted, and after some time trying to get a little more comfortable he finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

Thor slept just as hard, but his dreams were different than before. It was so vivid, tangible almost.   
  
Jane writhed naked under him, her brown hair fanned out against the hay. A smile curled on her lips as she enticed Thor into her.    
  
Her moans echoed in his thoughts and the more time went on the rougher he became, grabbing at her desperately when he wasn't feeling the relief he wanted.    
  
He looked back down at her, and was startled meeting a black haired man with piercing green eyes.

* * *

Thor jolted awake, momentarily disoriented as he tried to figure out where he was.    
Witch hut-, floor, fireplace. Thor closed his eyes remembering, but then something else attacked his senses.   
  
He was throbbing hard between his legs. The dream had left him aroused, the curse making it all the more painful. With a low groan he snaked his hand down to the front of his pants, grasping at the familiar agony.    
  
"Fuck-," he whispered out loud, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, worried he might wake Loki. The last thing he wanted was an 'I told you so', and Thor was determined to take care of this himself.    
  
But therein lay the problem. After glancing back to the bed to make sure Loki was still sleeping, Thor's desperation skyrocketed faster than it had before. He unlaced his trousers and grabbed himself fully and didn't hesitate to stroke himself to a quick completion.   
  
Unlike earlier this morning, however, his lust only burned hotter just as before and he whined as his cock pulsed in his grasp. He covered his mouth with his other hand, determined to be as quiet as he could as he tried again, knowing it would ultimately be in vain.

Loki heard Thor wake with a start, his own eyes sliding open slowly as he heard the man begin to fist his cock. Of course the curse had struck during the night, when the mind is prone to wander too far in dreams. Loki could only wonder what Thor had dreamt about, and was pondering it when he heard a whine come from the human, and waited. 

His bed was staying closed to Thor until the human came, begging to be let in. 

Which, with the mounting frustration he was hearing, could happen anytime. 

Thor's pride was the only thing keeping him in front of the fire, but even that was starting to ebb away as the lust mounted. It was worse than before- maybe because the relief he had earlier, but it was flooding him with heat and desperation.   
  
He swallowed hard, looking back to the bed. Loki's back was still turned to him, and he cursed several times under his breath as a new wave washed over him, stronger.    
  
Fuck it-    
  
He'd lick his wounded pride over it another time-, he wanted it to stop. He stood up shakily, doubling over at one point to as he gingerly re-tied his laces, giving up halfway when he moaned again, louder this time before he could clamp a hand over his damned mouth.   
  
He was frustrated, desperate, and yet he still hesitated before walking towards Loki's bed.    
  
How would he even ask? To wake him up and what? Ask to fuck him? Thor shook his head and took steps back towards to door, but stopped again. It would do nothing to help if he went outside. And he hated that his options for any sort of relief within the next few hours dwindled to just one.    
  
With a steadying breath, Thor came back to the bed and put a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder. 

  
"Loki?" He whispered, half of him hoping the witch wouldn't answer.

He couldn’t help moving his face to brush against the warm hand on his skin. Turning, he looked up and saw Thor looking at him, the most dire look on his face. Slipping a hand out from the blanket, Loki cupped a side of his face, noting how Thor leaned into it.

“Are you alright?” He asked, knowing it to be untrue. The massive erection the human sported was almost at eye level, but he refused to acknowledge it until Thor admitted to his need. 

Thor couldn't answer him right away, the soft touch pulling a soft moan from him as his body shivered. "I-,"    
  
He bit his lip as he thought how the fuck he was going to ask him. Loki's look of slight concern was actually making it harder.    
  
Finally he shook his head, swallowing hard. "No-," he hadn't meant for his voice to sound like a whine, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes with his brows furrowed. "..You were right-" he admitted.

Looking at him with knowing eyes, Loki couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face.

“I’ll help you if you promise you’ll trust the treatment process.” Loki breathed out, his hand slipping down his neck, to his shoulder, his chest, and stopping on his lower abdomen, carefully avoiding the leaking head that peeked out of the unlaced trousers. Just the touches were undoing Thor, and it wasn’t a surprise when the blond moaned out he promised he would, so Loki lifted the blanket and scooted over for Thor. Despite his disgust at the dirty hands that immediately started pawing at his body, Loki couldn’t deny the utter thrill he got from the touches. 

Wasting no time, Loki reached up and dipped his fingers in the cream again, pushing down the unlaced trousers, coating the pulsating cock thoroughly, surprised when Thor collapsed a bit, moaning into his neck. 

Guiding the tip to his hole, Loki sighed as it entered him again, eyes rolling back for a moment. Being so full to the brim, it felt so  _ good _ . 

“Move.” He demanded breathily, sinking his nails into the sweaty skin of Thor’s back as his command was obeyed instantly, a cry falling from his mouth. “Oh!” 

Thor groaned in pleasure, head still dipped in the crook of Loki's neck and shoulder as he bucked into him. The tightness of his hole felt just as amazing as the first time, and it was almost all he could concentrate on. That, and the subtle scent of Loki of mint and lavender as Thor took a deep breath in.    
  
"God, you feel good-" he moaned out before he could stop himself. He reached a hand down, sliding is along smooth skin before hooking a hand behind one of Loki's knees to bring his leg up, allowing Thor to deepen his strokes.    
  
Because he had worsened the condition before seeking Loki's help, he was far beyond sensitive, tangling him in a mass of whines and moans when Loki dragged his nails down his back, adding to the lust driving him.

Loki couldn’t help himself, reaching one of his hands down between them, tugging at his own cock, sobbing at the way they rocked together. How he had gone so long without being touched by another, he did not know, but being filled so fully was addictive. With Thor keeping them close together, with little space between their torsos, partially covered by the blanket as they rutted against each other, it was awfully intimate. Loki’s other hand moved to tangle in sweaty blond hair, and he pulled Thor’s face up, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Mmphf.” He groaned as Thor seemed to thrust into him even harder, and he had to separate their lips to cry out, his voice loud in the small dwelling. After catching his breath, Loki brought the handsome face back to his, and put their foreheads together. With a slow breath (a hard feat considering his current position), Loki extended a tendril of his mind, and found one of Thor’s, frayed with lust, and held onto it, connecting them mentally for a moment, before it slipped out of his grasp. It had the effect he wanted and Thor let out a shuddering gasp, his orgasm coming to him much faster than before. 

Thor hadn't had time to process the feeling in his mind before he was cumming, sending ribbons of white into the panting witch. But he hadn't stopped moving while he came, continuing to pound into Loki until he felt the ring around his cock constricting in his own orgasm, milking Thor.   
  
He leaned down- almost to kiss Loki before stopping just before, hovering over his pink lips, both of their breaths hard as they fought to catch it in the odd position.   
  
He had been surprised when Loki had kissed him, but so caught up in the curse that he had gone with it so willingly. And now, he admitted that he wanted to taste him again.    
  
But he pulled away, finally letting Loki's leg down and pulling out of his slick heat. The curse had been silenced once again, and Thor couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
Wincing as Thor slid out, Loki also sighed. Despite his desire to be taken in bed, he had also made a small headway within Thor’s mind. Just that brief contact helped to resolve his issue. It was still going to be difficult, since it seemed everything under the sun aroused the young man. They would most likely have to quell Thor’s desires for Loki to make any real progress on the mental front. 

“The cloth- thank you.” Loki took it as soon as Thor reached over. He had replaced it with a clean one, and he wiped the seed on his chest, legs closing slightly as he cleaned most of the cum spilling from him, eyes closing and cheeks flushing as the cloth touched his sensitive ring. 

With the last clean corner, he helped to clean anything from Thor, then tossed it on the floor at the foot of the bed. The moon was still high in the sky, shining in through the window, and the fireplace crackled, and Loki was sated sexually. He hadn’t felt so good in a long time. 

“Hold me.” He said to Thor, adjusting their position so they could both fit in the bed. 

Thor wasn't quick to follow the request, not out of spite, but a little out of surprise. From the way Loki had talked about it earlier, Thor had thought the witch would want it to be clinical, just a chore that needed to be done.    
  
He slowly came down behind Loki, his hand gently wrapping around the lithe man's body.   
  
Cuddling was not something he was used to doing, but he had to admit to himself, it felt a little nice to be in just simple naked contact with someone. Though Thor was pressed up against Loki, he felt relaxed, calm, and tired once more.    
  
"Thank you.." he whispered against the back of Loki's neck. He knew the witch could have denied him and let him suffer on pretense alone, to make his point drive harder, but he hadn't.

Loki just pulled the blanket a bit higher up, and in the warm embrace of Thor, fell back asleep, perfectly comfortable.

* * *

 

They woke in the morning, not because the sun filtered in or because the birds were chirping, but because Thor had another raging erection that pushed so firmly into Loki’s lower back for a good while that the elf had pain for a few hours after they fixed the issue. Another successful probe into Thor’s mind resulted in a quick orgasm for both of them, and despite the slight back issue, Loki found he was happier and more chipper than he had been for a while.

“Drink this.” He said after he mixed in a few extra herbs into the serving of tea for Thor. “It’s bitter, but you need to drink all of it.” 

Thor eyed the mixture with mild uncertainty.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a sip anyway. He nearly choked as Loki downplayed how bitter it was, yet, had a strange floral quality at the tail end of it.    
  
Figuring to just down it like some bad alcohol, he tipped the cup and drank it all quickly.

“I'm not telling you everything about my medicines and work. You just need to trust me.” Loki said as he sipped his own drink. Hopefully the herbs would curb the curse slightly, so they could actually get work done for the day. 

“Let's set the snares and then,” Loki filled his bag with some items. “ _ You _ are going to get clean.” 

Thor gave a slight snort, helping Loki collect what he needed in order to set the traps, without having been asked.    
  
"Yes yes, I'll wash up in the river before we come back if it's that bothersome to you." Thor knew he was dirty, and bathing sounded fantastic to him right now but he was still going to give Loki a mildly hard time.

“If you want any further relief for your cursed cock, then you will.” Loki retorted, enjoying the way the phrase caused Thor to flush. 

As they moved through the forest, Loki showed the human the best places to set the traps. When he was asked why he didn't do it himself, Loki replied he didn't like to be the killer of his friends.

As they walked, Loki found roots, herbs, berries, nuts, and other vegetation he found necessary. Some were for spells, others for eating. His bag was something he had made, and it had several separate compartments in it to categorize everything he foraged. Occasionally, he would pop up from the ground, putting things to Thor’s lips for him to eat.

Finally, they reached the river. It was wide, and there were very dangerous areas which flooded and the current was swift, but Loki led them to a secluded spot, which was a little more shallow, and the current was very slow moving.

“Give me your clothes.” Loki said, while undressing himself.

Thor hesitated, watching the way the elf undressed, then quickly looked back down feeling the blush in his cheeks. He didn't need this right now- so he concentrated on literally anything to focus on before the curse started again.

  
For him it was a specific small pebble on the ground as he went to undress himself finally. He memorized the detail and the color of the insignificant object, and the heat that threatened began to recede.    
  
Now fully naked, Thor half bundled his soiled clothing and gave them to the witch as asked. The water was cool, but the sun had warmed it enough to be pleasant against Thor's warm skin.

Loki handed him a hard lump of black soap, with pieces of dried lavender throughout it. Using another smaller piece of soap, he wet the clothes, then laid them on a rock and began to scrub at them with the soap. Dirt was beginning to come out and flow downstream. With another, smaller rock, he pounded the clothing and laid it out on a higher up rock to dry. Repeating the process, he cleaned all of the clothes and finally, a little sweaty, waded into the water and dipped under the surface, staying down for a moment and then resurfacing, gasping in refreshment.

Thor had watched the whole process as he washed himself, making a mental note to take care of his own washing after this, realizing just how filthy it had become during his traveling.

  
When Loki resurfaced, Thor couldn't help but give a small smile. The black hair which had been so elegantly pulled up earlier was now in long tendrils over his shoulders and chest, some even laying across his thin face before the witch ran his hand back through to push it out of his face.    
  
Thor himself had just finished washing his hair and offered the black soap to Loki.

"This place is beautiful." He commented. "Have you lived in this forest long?" Thor imagined not, considering how old he claimed to be, but he was curious nonetheless.

“Yes.” Loki answered, taking the soap, and began to wash himself. Eyeing Thor, he saw his hands were still not as clean as he wanted, so Loki grabbed a hand and began to scrub it, ignoring Thor’s protest. Then he saw more dirt on the human’s shoulder and realised he would need to scrub his back. 

“Stop it.” Loki commanded as he made Thor sit on a rock, kneeling behind him to work away layers of grime. “Ugh.” 

"I told you I could to it myself-" Thor quipped at Loki's noises of mild disgust. But Loki just seemed to ignore him and Thor decided to just let the witch do as he pleased since clearly the human's efforts weren't adequate.    
  
He hated to admit it, but it felt kind of nice, feeling the soap lather his roughened skin and Loki's smooth fingers gliding after. He closed his eyes to it, and the silence grew between them.    
  
It didn't seem like Loki was one for small talk, but Thor was not one for silence.   


"Can I ask anything without getting a one word answer?"

“We can talk about your curse.” Loki suggested, and that shut the human up right away. Sighing, he finished scrubbing and reached down, cupping water in his hands, spreading it over the massive soapy back in front of him. “Why are you so big?” 

The blunt question surprised him and he glanced down at his cock, then looked over his shoulder at the witch.   
  
"Well- that's not the first time I've been asked that," he tried to play off with a light chuckle.

Loki followed where Thor had looked and then at the cheesy grin he gave him. With a small gasp, he pushed the human in the water, a scowl on his face. 

“I meant your stature, you thick headed oaf!” Loki yelled at him as he stood back up. “You  _ are _ an idiot!” 

Slinking into the water, he waded to a deeper section, keeping most of his body under. Their clothes still had a while more to dry, and the cool water contrasted wonderfully with the warm sunshine. As amusing as it was to begin with, and as pleasurable as it was, Loki was beginning to have doubts about taking the arrogant young man in under his service while he cured his curse. Then he looked over and saw Thor standing, and how his soft, still massive member hung between his legs, and swallowed thickly. Surprised that the curse wasn't causing him to double over, Loki wondered exactly what it was that aroused the human. 

Thor still had a grin on his face, despite having been shoved off his rock. It had been a while since he had a moment to laugh since the curse, even though Loki was being sour.   
  
He looked over the where the witch had retreated in the deeper water, but the black hair that draped like silk around his shoulders didn't hide where Loki's gaze lingered.   
  
"You sure you meant my 'stature'?" Thor teased as he turned to face Loki fully.

The witch’s eyes narrowed momentarily, before he rose out of the water as well, then laid back across the rock behind him, exposing his wet, smooth skin. The smirk was wiped off Thor's face and Loki saw it instantly had the effect he intended. 

Thor felt the heat almost immediately.   
  
This was the first time he was really looking at the witch, completely naked and bathed in sunlight in all his pale glory.    
  
His gaze dropped lower, down the thin dusting of dark hair that trailed down to his cock.    
  
Heat pulsed through him again and Thor quickly dropped into the cold water to try to diffuse the issue before it took hold- but it was honestly too late.    
  
"Damn it--that wasn't fair-" he growled.

Loki shot him a lazy grin, and then continued to bathe in the sun, scooting up on the rock so he could lay back fully, and fully intending to ignore Thor. But he wasn't surprised when he felt a warm hand run up the side of his leg that was dangling in the water after a few moments, and he turned his head to see Thor was next to him, giving him a look. 

“I'm not going to help you.” Loki said, but didn't scoot away or stop the hand that wandered up his thigh, then onto his waist. As the human came out of the water and leaned over him, droplets of water sprinkling over his body, and the shadow Thor’s hulking form cast made him shiver. “Go play with your cock somewhere else.” 

But he didn't stop Thor when his legs were spread either.  

When Loki made no move to stop him, Thor continued eagerly, his cock twitching in anticipation. His hand gripped his thin hip gently while the other was braced on the rock beside Loki's head.    
  
"If I go play somewhere else, that leaves you out of the fun." He countered, using Loki's obvious staring earlier to deduce his lust was shared whether or not the witch chose to show it.   
  
"Besides...I believe you deemed it 'mutually beneficial'," he rubbed his cock at the entrance of the elf's hole.

This wasn't a frantic lust- this was how Thor seduced the pretty girls in his village. And Loki, despite his wisdom and age, couldn't help but feel like one of those quivering virgins. When the thick head rested at his hole, not pushing it further, he couldn't help the small whine he gave. 

Would it be so bad to prolong his patient’s care till he got his overwhelming need to be fucked taken care of? 

No, because Thor enjoyed it too. 

“Is it playing if you're crying over it?” Loki asked, his hand moving down to grasp the thick cock. “You keep spilling your seed in your hand, and yet you can't control how hard your cock is still?” 

Biting his lower lip, he rubbed it more firmly against his hole, but didn't try to push it in. 

“You're aroused by everything, aren't you? It doesn't matter what it is- the slightest brush against it, and your prick is standing up like an over eager virgin.” He whispered, pumping the member in his hand. “You've been cumming in your trousers, haven't you?” 

Oh yes, he had noticed while washing that there were some stains in the man’s pants, as well as some wear from when he guessed Thor couldn't help himself and was probably humping against whatever gave him the best relief. 

“Are you sure you're a man? A boy wouldn't be able to control himself. A man could... curse or no curse.” The witch teased. 

Thor grabbed Loki's hand, forcing it away from his cock and pinned it to the rock by Loki's head. The effect the witch had was obvious on the human, as the teasing had mounted his need to dire proportions.   
  
He had locked eyes with the witch, gaze sharpened by the insults. Face was reddened with lust and frustration. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, pounding in his throbbing cock as it poised so close to Loki's hole.    
  
Whatever capacity Thor had to retort to his quips had vanished. Thor bucked his hips, entering Loki roughly with only the water easing his way.

The witch couldn't help the scream that ripped from his lips, tears coming to his eyes- but the pain felt good, and he wrapped his legs around Thor’s wet hips, pulling him in close. The rock scraped his back as he arched up, gasping at the way he was filled and how Thor didn't cease to stop. His own cock was trapped between them, rubbing between his and Thor’s stomachs. 

“Oh- oh!” Loki tried to move his pinned hand, but Thor kept a firm grasp on it, and didn't stop his bucking, mercilessly pounding into the elf. Droplets of water fell onto him from the golden strands of freshly washed blond hair waved above him. Using his free hand, he pulled Thor's face down, and kissed him like he had during the night. Their tongues met and Loki explored the man’s mouth voraciously, groaning into the moist warmth as Thor angled him a bit differently. 

“H-harder.” He begged. 

Thor was left panting from the kiss, breaking away only to catch his breath before reclaiming his mouth hungrily.    
  
Spurred by Loki's needful whine and wounds, Thor gave what he begged for and rutted into the elf harder. He broke their kiss again for just a moment, and sat up, taking Loki with him to impale him again on his lap.    
  
He relocked their mouths, and Thor grabbed a fist full of long hair. He was already close, and his pace was unrelenting as he drove himself to the edge of climax.

Sitting in the human’s lap, and moving against him the way he was, out in the open, it sent a shiver not due to the cold down his spine. Loki, with the aid of Thor’s other hand, bounced up and down, whimpering into the kiss. He heard Thor growl low in his throat, the primal sound sending chills through the witch’s body, and he felt the hot seed pump up into him. Still riding, Loki reached between them and fisted his cock, sobbing as he spilled between them. 

“Oh-!” As they finally stilled their rocking, Loki was still shaking from the remaining waves of orgasm through him. The river flowed around their rock, as if nothing had happened. Picking his face up from the human’s neck where he had buried it, Loki looked at Thor, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. He looked beautiful. Leaning forward, Loki kissed him softly. 

Thor almost pulled away from the kiss.   
  
Almost.   
  
Instead, Thor leaned into it, the hand that had been twisted in Loki's hair loosened and cupped the back of his head.    
  
This time, Thor noted just how soft the elf's lips were, and how his tongue gently teased at the edge of his. He ventured to taste him, deepening their kiss as he did.   
  
Thor pulled away suddenly, clearing his throat and looking away, recollecting himself and putting on a masked smile.    
  
In a swift movement, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and kicked off the rock, crashing them both back into the chill of the river.

Loki squeaked, and closed his eyes, wriggling out of Thor’s grasp. He resurfaced, and splashed water at Thor, not amused. 

He waded to another rock, one that was dry, and stretched out to dry, threatening to curse Thor’s cock tenfold if he even dared try to splash him. That made the human leave him alone, and Loki enjoyed the sun. When the man stopped ambling around in the water like a clumsy goliath, and joined him on the rock (albeit giving him some space so he wouldn’t get him wet), Loki listened to the world around them. 

An hour later, they were dressed and heading back to the hut, checking to see if the traps had any success. Two did, both with hares in them, and Loki was quite glad to see his little white friend hadn’t been one of them. 

“Stay out here to prepare them for tonight. I need quiet to begin making your poultice.” Loki said, who was eager to prepare it. On the trek home, Thor had been overcome with another sudden arousal, and this time he threw Loki against a tree, fucking him against it like some wild animal. While he had enjoyed it, the sudden onslaught of dry sex was beginning to hurt. 

So, with Thor safely seated in front of the hut, diligently starting to prepare the animals for supper, Loki made himself busy. 

He began to grind herbs, and mixed in a splash of moonwater he had made a few months back. Reaching into a jar, he pinched a bit of a red powder, and murmured a few words as he sprinkled it in. As it touched the mixture, steam and bubbles began to disturb the surface. Loki closed his eyes, putting a hand over the active mixture and murmured a few more words, then circled his hand three times counterclockwise. The mixture turned from a goopy, grey sludge to a clear, sticky gel consistency, and had the aroma of freshly picked strawberries.

“Hm.” Loki made a face at it. “Well isn’t that nice? It won’t stink up my house.” 

Loki let it sit in the pot, and went outside to check on the human.

Thor had successfully skinned and gutted the rabbits with practiced ease, setting aside to organs that could be used to eat and others that were better as bait.    
  
As he was cutting the meat from the bone, his mind wandered to the river.    
  
He had kissed Loki, or rather, Loki had kissed him and Thor had let him. It was different that the lust-fueled ones, softer and sweeter- and more sentimental.   
  
It had struck Thor in a spot he had been sure was buried a long while ago, and it worried him that he felt it with Loki, especially after only really knowing him for a few days.    
  
It had to be part of the curse. Maybe some weird side effect because he didn't think Elaina would be kind to offer Thor that kindness. It had been the reason he broke the moment.    
  
Thor felt a presence behind him and turned, seeing Loki whom looked as though he was watching him for a minute. The human redirected his attention to the nearly finished rabbits. 

  
"I'm just about finished with them." He pointed the knife to the small pile of offal. "These are good for fishing, if you want to keep it."

“I know.” Loki replied, but was still grateful Thor had thought to think of fishing- it had been so long since he had had fish, along with meat. 

“I’ve made something that might help you.” Loki said, motioning for the human to follow him inside, and presented the strawberry scented gel to Thor, who looked confused. Rolling his eyes, Loki held it up again. “You need to rub it on your cock. And a bit of the surrounding area as well.”

Taking the rabbits which were hanging in Thor’s hands, he placed the bowled gel in them instead. 

“I would suggest you become aroused first, and then apply it- just so we can be sure it works.” He said, and then stood on tip toes and caught Thor’s mouth in an intense kiss, pulling away with half-lidded eyes. It had the effect they needed, with Thor cursing and grabbing at himself through his trousers.

Thor's lips still tingled from the kiss, despite the glare he gave the smiling witch and he took the bowl and went to go sit down. 

  
Unlacing his trousers to free his yet again hard cock, he couldn't help but palming it. He couldn't wait for this fucking curse to be gone.    
  
He took up some of the gel and felt its slickness between his fingers before fisting his cock again. He moaned lowly, working himself more and was met with the scent of strawberries, this time stronger as it was spread along his shaft.    
  
He cursed under his breath. While the gel had felt cooling to his heated skin, it was so far offering little help to ease his predicament. So he tried to use more, giving himself a healthy coating, but was only serving to make his hand easier to slide in and out of as the wave of heat outranked the cooling effect.   
  
"Fuck-, Loki , I don't think it's working,"

“Well stop touching yourself for a moment!” Loki chided, standing behind the chair, and nudged Thor's hand away from his cock. They waited for a moment, with Thor squirming and whining, but Loki kept an eye on the erection. It stood tall, and twitched from time to time. Covered in a nice coating of the gel, it looked appetizing. Loki reached into the bowl and took a hefty dollop, spreading it down to the sac, and over his pelvis a bit.

“Hmmm...” He hummed into Thor’s ear, then stood, wiping his hand along Thor's shirt as he did. “Just sit there- don't touch yourself.”

The frustrated whine from Thor told him it was bad, but sometimes remedies just needed a moment or two to work, so Loki began to work on getting supper prepared.

This was absolutely torture. Thor had to grab his hands in his fists to keep himself from touching his erection. Another wave followed, and Thor let out another whine as he shifted his legs.    
  
He tried to focus on just watching Loki prepare the food, but trying to focus on anything beyond his arousal had always been utterly pointless and he clenched his eyes shut.   
  
It wasn't working this wasn't going to work it was just a damn mixture of strawberry and herb and whatever but it wasn't-   
  
Thor's eyes opened.

It was working.    
  
The heat was subsiding, and while his need was still very much there, the frenzy to relieve himself was actually starting to die down.   
  
"Holy shit-"

Loki turned around, and saw Thor was looking at his softening member. Cleaning off his hands, Loki stood in front of him, and crouched down to look at it. Thor was looking at him in excitement, that quickly turned to confusion as Loki began to pump his cock again, bringing it back to full attention. 

“Shush.” He said, as he did so, looking up to see Thor’s head roll back in pleasure and frustration. “I need to be sure it’ll work again.”

He applied a fresh coat and again, instructed the human to not touch himself again. 

Thor ran his hands over his face in angry frustration as the heat started all over again.    
"We could have fucking waited five minutes-" Thor growled out.    
  
It seemed harder this time after having just relieved himself of it, and the thick desire to touch himself was back with a vengeance.    
  
After a few excruciatingly long moments, Thor was panting and a bead of sweat ran down his neck, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.    
  
But slowly-, ever so slowly, the gel started to take effect once more. Just the same, Thor's cock was once more soft and before Loki could threaten a third time, Thor tucked himself back into his pants.    
  
"It works," he said solidly as he finished pacing his trousers once more.

Loki didn’t turn around as he finished chopping the ingredients for the stew. Putting it in a large pot, he hung the heavy pot with a grunt on the hook, then swung it into the fire.

“You do realize that is temporary, to help you as we continue your treatment, right?” He asked, knowing they hadn’t even gotten to the root of the curse. The groan behind him let him know Thor was beyond frustrated at the news. 

“You cannot just lift curses easily, especially since I don’t even know the origin of the curse. Yes, yes, I know the old woman did it, but I don’t know  _ her _ magic.” Loki said, cutting Thor off when the human grew flustered and tried to shout at him what he thought was the origin. “These things are fickle, and you need to be patient. At least I’ve made a remedy to help you!” 

Getting angry at the lack of patience from his patient, Loki turned his back, going to his desk, writing down the remedy’s ingredients, calming himself. Thor had grown silent as well, and Loki, not at ease with the silence in his hut suddenly, had an idea.

“You cannot read nor write, correct?” He clarified. When Thor growled back at him that he  _ knew _ he couldn’t, Loki raised a hand. “I will teach you. It will be necessary down the road, since you will go into town for me at some point with a list of supplies to buy. You’ll need to at least be able to read that.” 

Thor was silent for a moment, perking up at Loki's suggestion.   
  
"You'd really be willing to teach me?" The thought of becoming literate struck excitement through the human that he hid. Even if it was to ultimately benefit Loki, Thor had always wanted to learn. 

"Can- we start tonight?"

“Yes, if you can accept the fact that what I do works  _ if _ you give it time.” He said, looking in his desk for an empty journal. He only had one left, and figured it might be time to visit the city to replace it. Or at least have Thor put in an order in the nearby town, then retrieve them later if they had none in stock... Yes, that was better. 

Thor mumbled that he could accept it, so Loki took the journal and a pencil to him. 

“This will take time, and it will be frustrating.” Loki warned, pulling the journal away from open hands. “Do you promise to be patient?” 

"Yes I promise," Thor said readily, but Loki made no move to give him, raising a dark brow.    
  
Thor sat back, and gave him a level expression. "Yes, I promise to be patient." He had meant it. After a moment of silence, Loki hummed and handed him the journal, which Thor took readily.    
  
There had been no need for him to read or write at home. While his mother knew how, there was never any time to teach as there were more important chores to tend to.    
  
Thor opened the blank journal and ran his hands over the smooth paper. Looking back up to Loki, he gave him a genuine smile.    
"So, where do we start?"

“At the beginning, of course.” Loki replied, and began the first in a series of lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is seriously the best thing, if we do say so ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor ran out of the gel in two days. Loki knew, by keeping a close eye on his patient, of course, but also because Thor came to him, tugging at his cock, begging for Loki to either give him gel or give him release. 

 

So Loki had to give him release. 

 

The writing and reading lessons were going well, with Thor genuinely interested in learning. Loki was rather proud of the process his pupil made when Loki slid a word over and Thor was able to read it. 

 

Of course the word was “cock” and Thor got mad at that, but Loki silenced him with a kiss, which only made the human aroused, and any anger was forgotten as they worked through it on the bed. 

 

Loki made a fresh batch of the gel, and had Thor apply it, to make sure it worked again. 

 

“I need to delve into your mind, Thor.” He said as the human applied a fair layer onto his throbbing prick. “I need to see the memory of the moment you were cursed. It will help me to understand it.” 

 

Thor was apprehensive, as he'd felt Loki's prodding and touching before, and even those felt strange.  A deeper dive..? Thor's mind was about the only privacy he had these days..   
  
But Loki's reasoning made complete practical sense. There was a difference between telling a story and having been there yourself.    
  
He finished applying the gel and set it aside, breathing deeply through the heat and keeping his hands firmly on the table as he had been.    
"That's the only thing you're going to do, right?"

 

“Yes.” Loki answered. Foregoing the other chair, he simply sat on Thor’s lap, careful to leave some space between them so Thor’s cock wouldn't have any extra stimulation. Again, he ran his hands up Thor’s forearms, his biceps, shoulders, and then rested on the back of his neck, drawing their foreheads to touch. 

 

“Close your eyes and open yourself to me.” He instructed, his own eyes sliding shut. “Clear your mind...” 

 

The wall of lust was still there, and he felt Thor's hands run up his back, but mentally he shoved the feelings aside, and began to poke and prod, searching for an opening. After a few moments, he found a small crack, so tiny he had missed it before. Squeezing through it, he was inside of Thor's mind. 

 

In Thor’s hands, his body was rigid and the gasp he had let out almost ripped their mental connection apart. But Loki held on, only overwhelmed as some of the arousal transferred to him. Sifting through memories, he could feel Thor prodding at his own mind, which was armored, guarded. The human did not know how to protect his mind, but it was becoming unfocused, so Loki gave him a memory of his own to distract him. A young Loki, a child, sitting and writing an epic poem, reciting the words aloud in his native tongue. 

 

It was alien enough to occupy Thor, while Loki searched for the memory. Thor's thoughts, however, were loud, almost as if he were shouting. Loki knew he was flushed as the human’s darker thoughts came to the forefront, of Loki bent over the table, Thor taking him from behind, a hand tightly wound in his hair and the other around his throat. 

 

“Mmm...” He moaned aloud, wondering privately why the gel wasn't working already. 

 

Loki quelled his desires, and resumed his search once more, gently sifting through memory after memory till he heard a violent language in a passing memory-

 

_ The old woman muttered something at him, and threw mud on him _ .

 

Loki listened to the memory. The words the old witch used belonged to orcs, a most heinous race, with dark magic. Thor was lucky to have been cursed the way he was. 

 

Separating their foreheads, Loki took a shuddering breath as he came back into his own mind fully, panting slightly, skin flushed pink. 

 

When Loki pulled away, Thor could feel him leaving his subconscious, like water leaving the shore. It left his mind buzzing as he refocused on the man in his lap.    
  
"Are you alright?"    
The elf looked pleasantly flustered, not unlike how Thor had left him a few times. The hands that Loki had on his shoulders had tightened during his search, and were still clutching him as Loki looked down at him. "Did you find what you need?"

 

“Yes.” He breathed out, realizing he was clutching tightly at the thick shoulders. Getting off, Loki adjusted his clothing, smoothing out wrinkles and pushed his hair back. “It may not seem like it, but you're lucky she didn't use a different curse. Thor, you got off easy. She could have killed you easily.” 

 

Loki remembered their supper and went to check on it. His mind was busy working through the language the woman had used. It was a vulgar and violent language, created for a race that had been born and bred from hatred. The elf rarely dealt with the dark, but mental scars from a life he had lived many, many years ago still marred his mind. 

 

The hadn't even thought of the fact the cure could have been a permanent end. He was so caught up in how much he hated what had actually happened to even consider Elaina could kill him, and the thought sent a chill through him.   
  
Why  _ hadn't _ she killed him? Struck him with illness or the like? 

  
With the gel having taken effect, Thor re-laced his trousers and stood up to help Loki with whatever he had been chopping, but halted at the look on the witch's face.   
  
He wasn't facing him, concentrating on the chopping while being utterly lost in thought, but for the first time, Loki betrayed an emotion through his normal stoic expression of concentration.   
  
He looked-.. worried. Or maybe even angry. Thor couldn't tell, but whatever it was, Loki was upset.    
  
"Loki?"

 

The knife slipped and Loki hissed as he sliced open his finger. The blood welled, and Loki quickly put the small cut to his mouth, looking at Thor before he left the hut. He needed air. 

 

Thor was quick to follow, concern mounting. Seeing the witch in a state of distress was scarier than the thought of Elaina easily killing him.   
  
"Loki," he called out again. "Talk to me-," Thor knew he probably wouldn't understand all of what was racing through Loki's mind but he could at least try.

 

“No.” Loki answered around his finger, sucking it till the blood stopped. “My concerns don't have to do with you or your curse.’ 

 

Yet the human didn't go away. Loki wished he would, willing him with his mind, but they weren't touching, and he couldn't do anything but just stand. As they were still, his friend, the little white hare crept out of the brush, cautiously. Bending down slowly, Loki put his uninjured hand out, letting his friend nuzzle into it. 

 

Thor watched Loki allow the rabbit to jump into his hand and stand back up, cuddling it to his chest.    
  
Even with his rather limited knowledge of how things worked in this forest, Thor could see there was an unspoken connection between the animal and the elf.   
  
It brought a soft smile to Thor's face, because, of course the witch in the forest would have woodland friends.   
  
".. what's his name?"

 

“He doesn't have one.” Loki replied, soothing his little friend who looked at Thor in alarm, nose twitching. “Those who live in the forest rarely need a name. I suppose I call him ‘little one’ or ‘friend’. He was born two springs ago.” 

 

Listening intently, the hare looked at Loki and the elf smiled at him. 

 

“Of course I could never forget where and when you were born. Your mother was a dear friend as well.” He said to it, stroking behind a soft ear with a finger. “Yes, she was a good forager.” 

 

Holding the hare in his arms calmed him, and reminded him he was in a safe place. Loki had ensured it was safe. Over the many years he had lived in the Jotun forest, he had placed many charms and trinkets throughout it, around the border, and around his home. He was safe. 

 

Thor stood in silent amazement. He probably shouldn't have been as surprised that the elf could have actual conversations with the animal, all things considered, yet he was.    
  
But Loki looked calmer already, and Thor didn't want to ruin the tranquility of it. So, after quietly appreciating the situation, Thor walked back inside and finished preparing the stew.

 

When Thor left to go inside the hut, Loki felt his shoulders drop a bit. 

 

“I felt the remnants of an old evil I had run away from a long time ago, little one. I thought humans had forgotten it, but it appears not.” Loki said when the rabbit asked him why he was so tense. “I was a victim of such a vengeance, that is why the full moon shows my scars so, little one.” 

 

The rabbit leaped from his arms, nose twitching as it retreated into the brush again. Sighing, Loki went to wash his hand in the stream, tearing off a leaf from a small tree he had planted a few years back, wrapping it around his finger, and whispering a few words. White light briefly flashed under the leaf, and he let it fall. The cut was healed, only a thin pink line was left that would fade over the next few days. 

 

Then he retreated back inside his home to see Thor ladling their supper into bowls.

 

He motioned for Loki to sit while he brought their food to the table, grabbing up utensils as well.   
  
Thor wanted to pry.    
It was something that had often got him in trouble, both in and out of the village, and usually just served to annoy the witch, but Thor couldn't help himself.    
  
"So... if it wasn't about what you saw or the curse... what made you so unsettled?"

 

Loki sat, sullen at the question. If he didn't answer, it would Thor think he had pried into memories he wasn't supposed to. 

 

“The language the old woman used... I haven't heard it for a long time.” He said, starting to eat. “That is why I believe you were given an easy curse. She has the power to possibly curse your entire future, and family.” 

 

The meat was wonderful, and he was glad someone was with him to hunt and prepare it. The cycle of life didn't bother him like others of his kind. Some exclusively ate plants, while others used magic to supplement their dietary needs. Loki figured if it happened in nature, it was appropriate for him to imitate it. 

 

“But... you need not be concerned any further than that.” He said. 

 

"Not concerned?" Thor begged to differ, also eating. "That raises so many unanswered questions. If this magic is that powerful, why just use it to humiliate me?"   
  
Thor wasn't sure if he could return to the village after this knowledge. While he didn't make it a habit to run into either Jane or Elaina, it had happened before, and Thor realized she had spared him each time.    
  
She probably wouldn't be as forgiving if she found that Thor had broken her curse.

 

Loki shrugged. 

 

“Because you humiliated her daughter?” He guessed. “Sons of man do not give enough precedence in magic. If she killed you, even with magic, it would have exposed her craft and caused her and her daughter to most likely be put on trial and killed. By cursing you in a humiliating way, she made sure she had her revenge by keeping you quiet while you suffered. I assume you didn't go around your village screaming about your constant, undying arousal and tried to blame it on an old woman.” 

 

Loki rubbed his temples, sighing. The old woman was clever, and probably much older than he thought. With Thor seeking him out, it now made her actions Loki’s business. That was stressful. 

 

That made a lot of sense to Thor, actually. The human had done quite literally everything in his power to keep the secret, and went out of his way to avoid both her and Jane..   
  
He let out a long breath, stabbing at a piece of meat, glancing up at Loki who was in thought once more.    
  
"If her magic is something different than yours, are you sure you can break it?”

 

“I've done it before, and that was for a curse much worse. I'm fairly confident I can do it again.” Loki reassured his patient. They continued to eat, with little talk. When finished, Thor cleared away the bowls and utensils as he had begun to do regularly, and Loki prepared the next lesson for Thor’s reading and writing. 

 

“I'll have you go into town sometime soon for supplies- no, not your village. I suggest you avoid it for now.” Loki said, writing down words for Thor to read aloud and copy. 

 

"Agreed." Thor took the list and looked it over. It was  about a dozen or so words, and Thor furrowed his brow as he spoke them out loud with a little difficulty, but Loki gently corrected him, and Thor would repeat the right way.   
  
"What kind of things do you need me to pick up?" He asked as he picked up the pencil and opened his journal. While being in the forest for a week or so had been rather nice, he found himself sort of missing the life of a town, even though such a short time had passed.   
  
Writing had always been harder, and Thor's actual handwriting hadn't improved much, but he was at least getting the hang of it. He tended to sound them out before writing the word, and often misspelling it.

 

Loki hovered just enough, to correct the way Thor held his pencil, and often sat next to the human, writing in his own journal, where he kept a daily log of Thor’s progress, how many times he needed relief and what kind, as well as general thoughts that came to his mind. 

 

“How about I write the list now, and when you can read it fully, you can go into town?” Loki suggested, to which Thor nodded. Taking the journal the blond was working in, he flipped to a clean page and wrote down a list, then made sure to fold the page’s corner down so it could be referenced quickly. “There. I think you’ll be able to go into town within the next few days.” 

 

Thor raised his brow and gave a slight chuckle, clearly not convinced after seeing some of the words Loki wrote.

* * *

  
But- it turned out Loki was exactly right. After a few more nights of lessons, Thor was able to sound the words out almost correctly. 'Blank Journals' had been the hardest one.   
  
But Thor had been absolutely beaming when Loki nodded with a gentle smile, telling him he was correct.    
  
"So, this town," Thor started as he was putting a few things in a satchel for the day's journey, including a smaller jar of the gel just in case. "Is it one you go to often?"

 

Loki shook his head, then paused and looked confused.

 

“Yes... Perhaps... If once every 12 full moons is often for humans these days.” He answered, thinking about it. “People get lost in the forest every once in a while, and for a small fee, I escort them out safely. So when I’ve accumulated enough to either barter or pay with, I will replenish necessary supplies. The townsfolk... Are interesting. Living near the forest makes humans more strange than those who live in forests.” 

 

Loki went to his desk and pulled out a small chest from a dark corner. Opening it, he put the gold Thor had brought, as well as a few silver pieces, some shiny rocks, and small amount of dyed twine inside a little pouch. 

 

“Don’t offer your gold up at once... I’m not sure what your village is like, but the merchant I order journals from will accept the twine alongside with a gold piece, saving a few silver pieces.” Loki said, slinging the strap around Thor’s neck and hiding the pouch inside Thor’s shirt, careful to avoid touching his skin, to avoid arousal. Loki still hadn’t figured out how to successfully counter the curse, and Thor was still easily aroused. “Do you have enough of the gel?” 

 

Thor nodded, tapping his pocket where he had it in a smaller jar. He had enough for two, but since he would be coming back by dusk, it would be fine.    
  
Thor folded the list after going over it in his head a few times, murmuring the words just for auditory sake before pocketing it with the coins and twine.    
  
"It will be fine," Thor assured with a smile as Loki made last minute adjustments to his travel furs. It was kind of sweet for the ancient elf to be making sure Thor was thoroughly prepared.   
  
But Thor was. If there was one thing he had always been good with, it was people. He used his charm to make people at ease, and thus friendly.    
  
After asking Loki if he was sure he didn't want to join, Thor was sent off with very specific directions. Which was good- because beyond the grounds they trapped or the river, Thor did not know his way around these forests. He'd become lost before he had even found Loki, which thinking back on it, might have been the only reason he happened upon the witch.   
  
So Thor walked, taking up a small fallen branch as a hiking stick as he did.   
Passed the river, go to the split tree, take the right where the boulders are overtaken by moss and a single tree up top. From there, head straight until you leave the forest.    
  
Loki had Thor repeat these directions over and over till he knew them by heart, and then recite the directions backwards so he would know the way back home too.    
  
It took a few hours, but Thor finally walked free of the trees. The air itself was different, open but the tranquility was left behind him, as if coming out from underwater.    
  
The small town was straight ahead and was already bustling with people going about their daily business. Thor smiled, and walked in.   
  
He took out his list, glancing over it again and looked up at the shop signs.    
The General Shop was a good place to start; he could pick up some burlap, flour, rope, and fishing twine there, then get ink and thread from a specialty shop, and lastly find the journal man Loki bartered with.    
  
He gathered the items he needed, noting how he was getting some off handed stares from the locals. At first he assumed it was because he was bigger than most folk, but he heard a few whispers behind his back that stopped when he turned.    
  
But, he shrugged it off. It was a small village, and Thor was not a familiar face. It happened a few times in his own village, someone just passing through getting the attention of a few gossipers.    
  
Thor placed the items on the counter in front of the shop keep, giving him a smile. "Good morning," he greeted,

 

The grim man looked at him with wary eyes. 

 

“Did you come from the forest?” He asked, glancing suspiciously at the huge blond before him. When the blond answered he had been passing through, the shop keep looked around and leaned in. “You better keep an eye about when you go through those cursed woods- there’s a blue, red-eyed demon haunting them.” 

 

Thor cocked his head. Loki had made no mention of any beast to be wary of, and as often as the two of them were outside of the house, he was sure Loki would have warned him at the very least.    
  
A local legend, Thor decided. His own village had a myth of a snake headed bat the size of a cow.   
  
Thor gave a light laugh and pulled out a few silver coins. "I appreciate the concern, but the worst I've come across in those woods is a perturbed deer."

 

“They say it’s a witch from hell.” Said the man, sliding the silver coins off the counter, and into a box behind it. “It appears during the full moon- the red eyes can see everything at once, and it smells fear.”

 

When the blond snorted at him, the shop keep, put a hand on the goods.

 

“When my own grandfather was just a boy, he became lost in the woods- said an elven witch found him and helped him return home. Beautiful, he said, was the witch, beyond anything the likes of men had ever seen. In his early days of manhood, he returned the woods on a full moon, hoping to catch a glimpse of the witch who stole his heart. She lives in a hut, with a star shaped window, and when he found it again by chance, the door opened, and a blue demon with blood red eyes stepped out. My grandfather ran for hours, finally making it out of the woods.” Pausing, the man leaned even closer. “He said that the demon was his beloved witch, and he knew she had made a pact with the devil to become stronger in dark magic.”

 

Stepping away, he bade Thor take his items and leave.

 

“Be careful, young man!” He called as Thor left the store. “The full moon is tonight! Avoid the forest!”

 

Thor glanced back over his shoulder as the man yelled. He wanted to tell him that his grandfather was a fool-. Loki was no demon.    
  
But the man's story bothered him because everything else was so accurate. Even the star window... well that and Loki was male-, but...    
  
Thor shook his head, thanking the second shop keep for the ink and thread and headed for the book shop.    
Perhaps it was just a glamour. Some sort of spell to scare him off? If it were even real at all. He'd ask Loki about the story when he came back.    
  
Thor retrieved several blank journals, and almost forgot what Loki had mentioned until he pulled the pouch out once more to pay.    
  
A gold piece and the dyed twine.    
  
With a very brief but pleasant exchange, Thor was given the journals and Thor started his trek back home.

* * *

 

It took longer to come back than Thor intended, having taken a wrong turn despite Loki's constant quizzing on the directions. Luckily he only needed to retrace his steps before he found the right path once more.    
  
He gave a small sigh of relief when the hut was in sight, a light flickering inside from the hearth.    
  
"I'm back!" Thor called out. Night had fallen by now, leaving the woods a deep blue and silent. Thor walked inside, taking the satchel off and glancing around.    
  
Loki wasn't in the hut either. He set the bag on the table and made his way back outside.    
  
"Loki?"

 

The elf in question was on the banks of the river, where he had been waiting for several hours for the full moon. When it rose, he felt the change come over his body, skin raising, and turning into a deeper shade. His animal friends knew him by smell, yet his change with every full moon still shocked some of them. 

 

It was the remnant of a curse, one that had been placed on him by a spurned lover, and done with the orc magic. It was quite a long time ago, and the main reason why Loki had moved to the forest in the first place- to heal. 

 

As with every single time he changed, he could hear the words echoing in the back of his mind.

 

_ A curse on you that you’ll become the worst nightmare of your loved ones. _

 

Loki thought emotionally he would hurt his loved ones, but instead the curse manifested and he became horrifying nightmarish visions. His last lover had been terrified at the thought of demons... So Loki had been at one point, blue with glowing red eyes. When he retreated deep within the Jotun forest, he had been at a loss for some years. Over that time, he made his hut, and studied his books. 

 

Finally, on a full moon, so very long ago, Loki had broken the curse with one unfortunate side effect- every full moon, he was transformed into the demon body for the night. 

 

As he changed, Loki shivered, and sat still, at peace with his lot. The curse would have killed his spirit if he had not retreated, and it was under the moon’s watchful eyes did he finally break it. So he accepted a few hours of the body, which he had grown to find quite beautiful. 

 

Thor was hopefully caught up in town and staying over night, but eventually, Loki would have to explain the transformation. And divulge his real feelings about the curse.

 

The sound of a twig snapped behind Loki.    
  
Thor stood behind, body ridged, eyes wide as he stared at the form in front of him.    
Thor hadn't believed it- couldn't quite make sense of what he was seeing- and when it turned to him, red eyes glowed in the darkness.   
  
As the demon stood up, Thor dropped the lantern he had been carrying while looking for Loki and took several steps back, his breath gone and his heart beating in his chest.    
  
So many things were flashing through his mind as the creature spoke, and the fact that this demon was Loki was swallowed by the sudden fear.   
  
He ran.    
  
He didn't know where to- he hadn't even grabbed the light. He didn't care he just ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

 

“Thor!” Loki called out, cursing as he ran to follow him. The last thing he needed was the human to get lost in the forest. If he did, Loki would most likely stumble upon his corpse in a few days. Luckily, he had ran the entire forest many times, so it wasn't going to be too hard to find him, especially with the way he was crashing through the trees and bushes. As he ran, a bird flew low and cooed at him that the human was still heading east. 

 

Soon, Thor was in sight and Loki leapt, tackling him to the ground. 

 

“Stop! Stop! It's me- Loki!” Loki grunted as they struggled against each other. Despite the sudden erection pressing into his stomach, Loki knew Thor was terribly afraid and that the curse was making his body react regardless. “Thor Odinson! Stop!”

 

Thor froze at the yell, startled by the strength of his voice as it echoed through the trees. His breath was staggered from the panic, and the rush of warmth was unwelcome as Thor was completely pinned.    
  
The grip on him was cold, hard and Thor couldn't look away from the red eyes staring down at him.    
  
"Loki-?.. what-, why? You're a demon??" The old man in town was right-- but- that- meant Loki was evil? That he traded his form for power? Was the Loki he knew just an illusion?   
  
Thor struggled against Loki again, hating how his body reacted to the movement. "Let me GO!"

 

“No!” Loki kept him pinned. “This is the remnants of a curse!” 

 

That stilled the human and Loki couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes. He just wanted Thor to  _ see _ . 

 

“It's why I moved the forest. I broke it- Thor, I was cursed in the same language you were.  _ That's  _ how I know you were lucky with your curse!” Loki was crying now, but still kept the human firmly pinned down. “Your curse didn't break your heart every time you fell in love by transforming into your lover’s worst nightmare!” 

 

Thor's fear had subsided enough to really look at Loki.. to hear what he was telling him.    
  
Loki had been cursed?   
  
In the light of the moon, Thor could see the tears running down Loki's cheeks. The human had let the words of a stranger dictate his reaction, and a knot of guilt and regret formed.    
  
Loki was not as frightening as his imagination had made him out to be-, in fact.. even with Loki sobbing, he still had an ethereal beauty.    
  
"Loki.." Thor was still pinned, but it didn't stop him from leaning up and kissing Loki. "You're not a nightmare. I was stupid for running, and I'm sorry."

 

Loki’s eyes closed into the kiss, and he sighed softly, hiccuping. It had been so long... humans had run from him before, so why... was he so invested in Thor?

* * *

 

They ended back up at the hut, with Loki sullenly laying in bed, not bothering to check the supplies. He was tucked into the corner, still visibly upset, but not with Thor. Just that life hadn't been fair. 

 

Thor had thankfully taken care of his own curse effect before getting in, but Loki on the other hand..   
  
Thor looked the the elf who chose to shroud himself in the darkest corner of the room, even after Thor added another log to feed the fire.    
  
Thor stood up, walking tentatively to the bed and sat on the edge, facing Loki whom, of Thor didn't know better, seemed to shy away from him.    
"...May I see?" Thor asked. At Loki's slightly confused look he gently took Loki's hand in his own.    
  
His blue skin was soft and cold to the touch, but Thor's hands warmed him easily. He traced a raised marking on the back of the witch's hand, following them with slow fingers to the inside of Loki's wrists.   
  
He looked back up to Loki who was watching him intently, and Thor brought blue fingers to his lips for a soft kiss. "Come into the light." He asked.

 

Loki pulled back his hand, but it seemed Thor would have none of that and gathered him up, blankets and all and plopped him in front of the fireplace. The human spread the cloths away and revealed Loki’s bare body, as the witch had undressed like usual before laying despondent in his bed. 

 

Despite his acceptance of his form with the full moon, Thor running away in absolute terror seemed to break down everything he had built. 

 

“I'm not going to sate your curse.” He pouted, shivering when curious fingers touched his skin again.  

 

"I'm not asking you to." Thor said plainly, running his fingers along the raised markings along Loki's side. They swirled all over his body in elegant lines, almost like scars.    
  
He looked back up to meet the elf's gaze, noticing the markings even decorated his face. Thor came up Loki's body, hovering over the him. With a hand cupping his cheek, Thor leaned down for another kiss, taking his time to trace along the marks on his lips.    
  
"You're beautiful."

 

“Wha-” But Loki couldn't finish his question before Thor kissed him again, and he couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the kiss. Thor's lips moved against his, then across his cheek, and down his neck, along his collar bone. Loki flushed a deeper shade of blue, a soft whine falling from his lips as his body became aroused by the soft kisses. 

 

Encouraged by the soft noises, Thor continued peppering kisses to Loki's skin. His hand went from his side to circle a thumb over a pert nipple, finding even that had small raised markings around it.    
  
Thor's kisses continued downward, below the swirl around Loki's navel, his hands sliding down long thighs till his face was over the half hard cock. The raised marks twisted around the shaft  beautifully and he kissed the tip of his head.    
  
Another moan was pulled from the witch, and Thor licked from the base of one line all the way up to the top before taking him into his mouth.    
  
He ignored his own body's reaction, wanting to solely focus on Loki's, wanting to prove that he wasn't a monster to him.

 

Loki leaned back on his hands, legs coming up slightly, as Thor sucked him. He didn't want it to stop, but he couldn't help but feel so vulnerable.

 

“Thor- mmm!” The elf dropped his head back, biting his lower lip as Thor let go of his cock, and licked from top to bottom. More kisses were placed on his soft belly, the inner part of his thighs. 

 

“Thor... Thor, stop.” He begged, but moaned as a saliva slickened finger entered him. “Ohhh.”    
  


Thor smiled in silent satisfaction, gently working his finger to stretch the hole while his lips caressed all he could reach.   
  
"You're like a work of art," Thor said against his skin, pulling his finger out only to lick a second one before sliding both inside his hole again. "You've hidden for a long time." He took a sharp intake of breath as a wave of heat bombarded him when Loki moaned at being stretched. "But you should be celebrated.”

 

Loki was sitting up against Thor, his knees drawn up, a hand grasping Thor’s shoulder as the other held onto the bicep of the arm that was between his closed legs, still working him. He whined loudly, still softly crying for Thor to stop. He couldn't hear those words- no, not those sweet, gentle words. 

 

“You don't mean that- you don't mean any of it.” He whispered between gasps as a third finger was slipped inside of him, trying to convince himself he couldn't fall in love again. Dipping his head down, Loki buried it in Thor's chest, crying out when his sweet spot was prodded and massaged. Thor's hand was behind his head, guiding to lay him down. 

 

"Yes, I do mean it ." Thor said without hesitation. When Loki lay flat, he quelled another protest on Loki's tongue with another kiss.    
  
Thor pulled out of him, leaving the witch's side for but a moment to grab the cream they often used by the bedside and returned with another wave of sweet kisses, pausing only when he was getting rougher. He refused to let his own side effects ruin this.    
  
When he continued, gently once again, he came up between Loki's legs and braced a hand on either side of his head. Red eyes stared up, flecked with subtle gold they looked like rubies in the sun.   
  
Thor was positioned at Loki's hole, but he didn't buck into him like usual. With as much restraint as Thor could muster, he slid into Loki, letting out low growling moan as the witch arched his back to being filled again, drawing a small whine from his lips.   
  
When he was fully seated within, Thor leaned down, but instead of a kiss he gently pressed their foreheads together. "If you don't believe me, let me prove it. I've never lied to you."

 

It was different, with Thor paused and fully inside him. Loki panted out, realizing just how big Thor was, and he couldn't think for a moment. But then the human was offering him his mind. Biting his lower lip, Loki hesitated, then put his hands in blond hair and closed his eyes, breath hitching as he realized there was no thick lust to wade through to find an entrance. Thor's mind was open to him. 

 

Thor had begun to move gently within him, making Loki cry out at being filled over and over again, but he kept his grip on the mind. It was filled with a feeling he knew well- Thor was falling in love with him.  

 

“Oh, Thor...” He sighed, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

The human embraced the feeling of Loki, both physically and mentally. It was erotic on a whole different level and they moved as one.    
  
Thor reached between them, taking hold of the witch's cock and stroked him in sync with his pace. He could feel Loki opening up to him more, and though he went a little harder, he felt no overwhelming need to rut into him.    
  
He angled differently, brushing against a spot that made Loki wince with a moan of pleasure and Thor kept hitting it.   
"Loki," he moaned as he felt a pulse of pleasure that came from the mental connection.

 

Loki let Thor invade his mind as well, and wave after wave of pleasure washed over them. The elf had no time to sift through thoughts- Thor was projecting only one loudly and it was that he was falling deeply in love with Loki. The feeling, although strong, was unrealized. Loki knew the man above him had no idea just how deep it ran and it made him quiver. It was in every corner of his mind. He could see memories and thoughts shifting past him that were about him. Thor liked it when Loki tucked his hair behind his ears, and the way he gently hovered over him during reading and writing lessons. The man loved being between his thighs, especially when Loki kissed him, despite his initial confusion about it. He also loved how Loki talked with the animals and that he was kind and considerate, despite having a tongue that could spit venom. 

 

“Thor!” Loki arched up, crying tears as he came. 

 

That sweet sound rang in Thor's mind and he felt Loki tighten around him in his climax, which he continued to ride the witch through. The mental jolt he got from Loki's orgasm rippled through him like a warm wave, and Thor felt himself getting close to his own climax.   
  
He milked his cock, painting both their abdomens in white. Each time Thor hit Loki's overstimulated spot, the smaller man would cry out and he'd push off the ground and it drove Thor to his edge much quicker than he expected.   
  
With a loud moan and hard grip on Loki's hip, Thor came hard, gasping Loki's name that sent a similar pulse back between them.

 

When Thor collapsed on top of him, Loki turned his face to the side, letting go of their mental connection, breathing hard. His face was wet with tears and as he looked back at Thor, he couldn't help another small sob. 

 

He was loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erinbocca made this STUNNING cover for our fic! Check it out https://trash4thorki.tumblr.com/post/174234258228/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks14504865chapters
> 
> She also made covers for our other fics that are ongoing as well as her own! Please check em out ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Loki woke up in Thor’s arms in the morning. They had dozed off by the fire. Lifting his hands, he saw his skin was back to normal, and he quietly and gently removed Thor’s arms from around his waist, only temporarily disturbing the man. Naked, he walked out the small stream behind his hut, and washed his face of dried tears. The young man inside had kissed him all over, begging him to not cry. He thought he had hurt the witch in some way, but Loki could only shake his head when he asked if he had hurt him. 

 

The rabbit popped out of the bushes, and nuzzled Loki’s bare calf. 

 

Listening, Loki laughed lightly. 

 

“I am sorry, little one. I was not crying last night because I had an injury...” He said. The little rabbit has wandered outside his but door the night before because he heard his strange sometimes-blue-sometimes-not-blue friend crying inside. After being reassured, the hare jumped back into the bushes. 

 

Loki went back inside and pulled on a tunic, then sat at the kitchen table, quietly going through everything Thor had retrieved from the town. 

 

Thor woke not too much later, having reached a hand out for Loki in his half sleep state only to find him not there. He opened his eyes and met with the morning sunlight pouring in through the windows.    
  
He sat up slowly, moaning slightly as he stretched. Loki was thumbing through the journals, and Thor smiled to him. The witch had returned to his usual look of beautifully pale skin and bright green eyes. Though Thor found himself missing the intricate marks he had traced over a dozen times last night.    
  
He stood up and walked over to Loki and the items, kissing him on the top of his head.   
"Good morning," he greeted, fingers lingering as they caressed through Loki's hair.

 

Loki looked up at Thor, and found himself blushing, meekly greeting him. As Thor got dressed, Loki did too. 

 

“Can you make bread?” He asked Thor, who replied that he could. “Stay here and do that. I'll be back in a bit.” 

 

After he was certain that would keep the human busy for a while, he left and wandered about the forest, making his way towards a glen. There, he sat on springy moss and leaned against a tree, reading through his books. The air was nice, and a slight breeze ruffled his hair. A few animals stopped by and looked with wandering noses if Loki carried any food for them, which of course he did, having gathered berries and various foliage on his way to his favorite reading spot. 

 

A doe came by and sat next to him, putting her head in his lap while she rested. This spot was his quiet place, and he was able to think. 

 

“I've fallen in love with a human man... he's barely a man, but all the same, I love him.” He said to the doe. She listened with ear up, then flicked it. “No, he did not challenge another stag to have me.” Laughed the elf. 

 

After a bit, she got up, and giving Loki an affectionate bump with her snout, she left. A few hours passed and a bird flew down and landed on the edge of Loki’s book, twittering. 

 

“Oh, is he now?” Loki asked, when the bird told him Thor was looking for him and had shouted it to any animals who could hear him. 

 

Thor watched as another rabbit ran from him when he tried to talk to it.    
"Wait- I just- point me in a direction!" But the rabbit was long gone and Thor let out a long breath, tilting his face to the sky.   
  
He was worried when Loki was gone for several hours. After the bread had been made and set to cool, he tried to find something to busy himself with, taking their clothes to the river to clean them.    
  
It took longer since Thor had to return to the hut halfway through for the damned gel, but now their clothes were hanging to dry.    
  
But Loki still hadn't returned. After last night and everything that happened and the tears the witch had shed, Thor couldn't help but worry.    
  
After searching the spots he was familiar with, Thor ventured off the known paths, and attempted to enlist the help of the animals.   
  
Which clearly was just not working.

 

Loki packed up his things and made his way to the human, the animals grumbling at him. Eventually he heard him shouting and followed the sound of his voice. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, when he found Thor, who was looking very distressed. The witch was surprised when he was taken up in Thor’s arms, who growled when his body reacted to Loki’s pressed against his. “Thor?” 

 

"I've been looking all over for you-!"  Thor pulled away, keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders as he looked him over, making sure he was alright. "You were gone for a while, and I just-, I was worried-"    
  
Loki was looking at him with wide eyes, surprised, but he looked perfectly fine and Thor gathered himself as best his body would allow with a deep breath, relieved.   
  
"I couldn't understand any of the animals I asked.. I just wanted-.. needed, to make sure you were alright."   
  


Loki couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 

 

“Of course I'm alright, Thor.” He said, and then laughed. “Thor, you can't talk to animals.”

 

For the first time in a while, he couldn't stop the genuine laughter pouring from him as his body shook. Thor was laughing too, and Loki wiped a tear away from the blond’s eye as the giggles eventually stopped. 

 

“You needn't worry about me. Look, you're having a reaction. We should get your gel.” Loki took him by the hand, and led him back home. “I've been reading, and I may have found a way to break your curse.” 

 

Thor nearly stopped in his tracks. A way to break the curse? Already?    
  
"What..? How?" He asked excitedly. The prospect of not having to deal with this ridiculous effect for as long as either of them expected brought a wide smile on his face.    
  
They came back upon the hut, the clean clothes freshly dried by the afternoon sun making it feel even more homey than usual.

 

“Well, it will still take time. Like with my curse, I had to wait till the full moon... I think we should do the same for you. But I think I can break it.” He said, folding the clothes up, appreciating Thor for having done one of the harder chores. Inside, the hut smelled like fresh baked bread, and Loki, who hadn't had any for such a long time, instantly went and ripped a corner off, sighing as he took a bite. 

 

“I know it’s difficult, but I'll keep making your gel for you.” Loki said, knowing the thought of having to wait a whole moon cycle would be hard. 

 

Thor nodded his understanding, smiling. "Thank you, Loki." He knew he should have felt more disappointed, but the feeling never came.   
  
In fact, a month didn't sound very long at all and he was excited, but was also struck with the realization that it would mean his and Loki's contract would end.   
  
He'd be cured, and while Thor would still be indentured to the witch, it would mean physical contact was no longer a part of 'treatment'.    
  
The human felt a pang through him, and he looked back to Loki who was enjoying the bread he'd made. His hair had been swept back into a loose bun, interlaced with thin braids and a few beads.    
  
The witch sat on the bed, tucking his knees up, and their eyes met.    
  
Thor didn't want it to end. Whatever they had, even if it was just for fun, he enjoyed being with Loki far more than he had expected.    
  
"Would you still want to share a bed with me after?"

 

Loki tilted his head, then patted the bed he was sitting on. Thor joined him, and Loki continued to eat his bread. 

 

“Look, I’m sharing it.” He said, handing Thor a piece of the bread he had torn off. “And I will continue to. Unless you no longer wish to share a bed.” 

 

Thor gave him a look, knowing Loki knew exactly what he meant.   
The hand that offered the bread was taken into Thor's as he pulled him closer so they were inches apart.    
  
He kissed him softly on his lips, teasing the witch's bottom lip between his teeth.   
  
"Is that a no?"

 

“Thor.” Loki warned, but didn’t pull away. “Why are you aggravating your curse so? I mean it this time, I will not relieve you. You have your gel.” 

 

But he didn’t stop the man from rubbing along his body and kissing him, sighing softly. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t smart, falling in love with Thor. He was young, and could fall in love with anyone who opened their legs to him, but even he knew as he was warning himself that what Thor felt for him was truly love.

 

“I should gather more herbs.” Loki said, standing abruptly and leaving the hut, vanishing into the forest. When he was a safe distance from the hut, he leaned back against a tree put a hand down his pants, moaning Thor’s name quietly as he relieved his own burden. 

 

Thor had almost followed, but stopped himself at the door when Loki had vanished into the thick trees. He cursed under his breath.    
  
That wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear.    
That wasn't even an answer.   
  
He went back inside and used the gel, and set about tidying up to try to take his mind off his frustration.    
  
Of course, it didn't work. So, when he finished inside, he took the axe and went out the the large logs by the house and started chopping wood for the fire. They didn't actually need any, but Thor needed the physical output.   
  
He always did when he was frustrated, and it helped him focus on just what was in front of him, but even this wasn't pulling his mind away from the witch.   
  


Loki was returning back to the hut, when he spotted a small flower. It was blue and beautiful. It reminded him of Thor. He picked it and as he was walking back home, he felt foolish. What was he going to do? Give it to the man?

 

As he neared the hut, he saw Thor was outside, chopping wood. Staying hidden for a moment, Loki peeked out from behind a tree. The human had taken off his shirt and Loki watched as Thor swung the axe. Biting his lower lip, he stayed hidden longer and watched. Sweat glistened on the muscled torso, and the elf realized he had dug his fingers into the bark of the tree he was standing behind. 

 

The flower he kept hidden behind him as he came out of the shadows. 

 

Thor was getting better at feeling Loki walk up on him, and he looked at the witch.   
  
"Back from gathering herbs, I see." Thor was a little out of breath as he straightened, nodding to Loki's apparent empty hands. "Guess the forest isn't putting out either." He put another log up and raised the axe high to split the log in one swing.

 

Loki furrowed his brows, then stomped past the man, throwing the flower on the ground next to him before going inside and slammed the hut door shut. 

 

“I hate this.” He muttered to himself, angrily going through his journals, trying to find anything he could do to keep his mind occupied. A cream, one he had made many moons ago, stood out and he pulled out the supplies, muttering in his mother tongue as he did so. 

 

_ “He's a child, an ignorant child.” _ Loki said to himself, putting his strength into grinding the dried plants, and dropped a shell into the mixture, grinding it down. Although time passed slowly in the forest, Loki knew it had been entirely so long since he fell in love and he couldn't remember feeling so conflicted about it ever.

 

Thor picked up the blue flower Loki had thrown to the ground, looking up just as the door slammed shut.    
  
Shit...   
  
Thor let out a long breath, tucking the flower safe with his shirt. As he finished chopping the small stack of logs he had left, he left the axe wedged on the chopping block and retrieved his things.    
  
He was trying to feel indifferent about Loki's reaction, but guilt had silently crept in as he worked. He hadn't meant to piss off the witch, but he'd been frustrated.    
  
He went to the river to wash the sweat off and cool down, and he looked closer at the small flower. It was pretty, for such a little thing, marked in lines of white against the pale blue, with a yellow center.

* * *

Thor came back to the hut as the sun was starting to dip down. Loki was working on something at his desk, the smell of various herbs mixing with the subtle scent of smoke the only thing that welcomed him. Loki said nothing as he entered, and the tension was thick enough to cut.    
  
Thor hesitated after dropping a few fresh logs by the hearth. While Thor had time to cool off, it seemed Loki was still heated.    
  
Still-, Thor approached his desk. "Loki.." he said, which also when unanswered. Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone, One he had found at the river. It was black, and was ribbed with bands of white.    
"I'm sorry for what I said.."

 

Loki ignored him and kept working, standing up to reach something on the top shelf. The human reached for him, a hand on Loki’s hip, as he grabbed the jar the witch had been trying to get. He handed it and the stone to Loki. 

 

Looking at the stone as he set the jar down, Loki looked back at Thor, who genuinely seemed sorry. The elf closed his hand around the stone and held it to his chest. 

 

“Did you check the traps?” He asked, softly. He wanted a few more moments to calm down. 

 

Thor shook his head.    
"I'll check them now.." he ventured to tuck some of Loki's hair behind his ear, brushing softly against his cheek as he did.    
  
"I'll be back soon," he wanted to stay and talk, but Loki was still distanced, but he also hadn't rebuked the small peace offering either. So, Thor left the hut to check on the traps to give him a little more space.

 

Loki returned to his work, and soon the rigidity in his movements lessened and he was much calmer. The little stone sat on the open page in his book, and he looked at it. The cream was done after he whispered a few words over it, and it bubbled slightly before cooling back down. 

 

Thor had come back and Loki put the cream in a jar and handed it to him.

 

“To protect your skin from the sun.” He said, awkwardly. 

 

Thor was surprised, and looked from the jar to Loki, and couldn't help but smile.    
"Even when I fuck up you're still helping me," he took the offered cream, putting his hand on Loki's as he did.    
  
"I'm sorry for being an ass." He had thought about what to say to Loki when he was out, but it had all boiled down to the same line.

 

Loki looked away, dropping his hand to his side. He didn’t know what to say to him. Thor was being patient, but Loki avoided his gaze for so long, the man sighed and moved to turn away. Overcome, the witch grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss, and didn’t stop it when they stumbled backwards onto the kitchen table, trousers dropping and shirts being pushed up hastily. 

 

The elf turned around, and Thor took him from behind, panting in his ear and kissing his neck. Loki pushed back into each thrust, weeping from the pleasure. Standing with his back arched, gasping as it narrowed his opening, Loki pulled Thor’s head to his and then both rode their orgasms, lips locked as they did so. 

 

“I’m sorry too.” Loki said, redressing a few moments later. “I... I would like to keep sharing a bed.”

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Thor had built a larger frame for Loki's bed so it could accommodate the both of them more comfortably. Which, honestly didn't really make much of a difference because they often were entangled so close with each other that the extra space was left empty.   
  
They hadn't fought since that day, on the contrary it seemed to have brought them a little closer.    
  
Today was a beautiful day. It was warm with a cool breeze, and the sun was shining. It was too perfect to pass up.    
  
So- Thor packed them a picnic. He had come across a spot in the forest he was sure Loki probably already knew of, but it was lovely, shaded by a massive oak tree and surrounded by wildflowers.    
  
He told Loki he had a surprise for him as he finished packing the basket of things and grabbed one of the blankets, ushering the witch out when he inquired as to what it was.   
  
"You'll see," but Thor was grinning widely, as he often did when he was excited.

 

Loki followed him, and they made it to one of the few other glens in the forest. Thor laid down a blanket, and excitedly patted the space for Loki to sit on. It was a beautiful day and the sun streamed down between leaves above them, so they stayed rather cool despite how warm it was. The forest was wonderful in summer and spring, which was one of the main reasons Loki had chosen it as his abode. 

 

Thor took out food from the satchel- bread, a small pot of jam he had made with Loki a few days earlier, some salted fish, as well as a few other vegetation the blond had gathered for the purpose of surprising Loki. The witch was indeed surprised and smiled at Thor. 

 

“Did you do this for me?” He asked, ask Thor began to offer him food. 

 

Thor nodded, a wide smile spread on his face as Loki took the offered bread and jam.    
"You've been doing all these things for me, I just wanted to do something nice for you in return."    
  
This was the first time Thor had ever done something like this, for Loki, or for anyone really. Usually he didn't feel like the effort had a point, but this time it felt different. He had actually been excited in setting this all up and seeing the surprise on Loki's face.

 

He took a bite of the food, and leaned in, kissing Thor on the cheek. They had been doing things like that, when they weren’t busy with a task or tangled up together, trying to relieve Thor’s curse. Loki had taken to braiding Thor’s hair while the big man worked on his lessons, humming softly as he brushed away tangles gently. There was no definition to their relationship, because Loki refused to say anything aloud. He couldn’t tell Thor he already knew he was in love with him. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling back from the kiss and taking another bite, looking around at the glen, sighing in contentment. 

 

"I actually have another surprise for you."    
  
At Loki's intrigued look, Thor reached into the basket to pull out the last item. It was a book he had picked up from the town the last time he went, having hidden it from Loki specifically for this.    
  
It was a book of short stories, and one that had been published recently so he was sure Loki had not yet read them.    
  
He sat cross legged and opened the book to the first page and cleared his throat, admittedly a tad nervous, and began reading to Loki.

 

Loki smiled in delight, and rearranged himself, laying his head in Thor’s lap, looking up at him through the space between his chest and the book. No one had read to him in a very long time. Thor stumbled and tripped over words, but the elf, with closed eyes, would murmur the correct word, or ask Thor to spell it. By the end of the first story, Loki had to admit it to himself.

 

He was very much in love with Thor. 

 

Sitting up, he pulled Thor into a kiss, gently helping the blond set the book down. It was sweet and kind, and so thoughtful and made Loki’s chest swell with pride, but he knew his occasional shifting had started to affect Thor’s curse, and he didn’t want the strawberry gel to make it go away. 

 

Thor, while caught off guard, welcomed Loki's kiss and touches, moaning softly and tasting a hint of the blackberry jam.    
  
His cock was already pressed hard on his trousers, but the human had been learning to take it slower, restraining himself in order to enjoy the times they worked his issue out.    
  
Thor put his hand on the back of Loki'a neck as he guided him down on the soft blanket without parting their lips. Since it was warm, neither of them had worn anything too heavy, a fact Thor was now grateful for as he pulled open Loki's light robe and marked his skin with pink nibbles and teasing licks.

 

Loki laid back, hands wrapped in Thor’s loose hair. As he laid back, so often these days, and let the warm mouth roam across his chest, stomach, and when his soft leggings were pulled down, the tops of his thighs, he wondered how the brash young man could be so gentle. 

 

“Ah...” He sighed when Thor pushed back the robe even further, exposing his shoulders to soft bites. “Thor...” 

 

Loki was soon stripped of clothing and propped up on his elbows, watching as Thor removed his trousers fully. The grass was perfect padding beneath the blanket, and Loki welcomed the man’s warmth as he laid on top of him, grinding their cocks together. The human had found a sensitive spot in the crook of Loki’s neck and took almost too much delight in sucking and licking at it, leaving bright red marks there. Had there been any other human or elven inhabitants in the woods, Loki would’ve been embarrassed. But since there was none other than Thor, he let him mark him as he pleased. 

 

Thor couldn't help but smile against the soft skin as he nipped a little harder, earning a sharp moan from the elf. It had become one of his favorite sounds, followed only after the witch's fond laugh.    
  
Thor pulled away from his neck once he was satisfied Loki's quicker healing wouldn't have the mark gone in a day.    
  
Thor hadn't brought anything to ease his access into Loki, and having gone in dry a few times had been a less than pleasant experience for the both of them. But- Thor had an idea as he shed himself of his own clothing.   
  
He lowered himself down, peppering kisses and nips to the witch's stomach as he pulled back Loki's robe more the farther he went down, always grateful he never chose to wear anything underneath.    
  
Thor spread Loki's legs wide for him, kissing his inner thighs and running his hands over the exposed skin. With a smooth movement, Thor turned Loki onto his stomach, making him arch his back and display himself perfectly for the blonde.    
  
Thor felt a pulse of heat as he palmed at his own cock while kissing the sensitive skin of his thighs. He loved the soft gasps and whines he got in return, and Thor spread his cheeks with a large hand.    
  
He'd not done this before, but he was confident regardless as kissed the pink ring. He traced him with his tongue, teasing and testing while a new wave of heat washed over him.

 

Loki’s legs closed on Thor’s head, softly, as he partially sat up, shocked by the gentle, wet prodding at his entrance. 

 

“Thor!” He gasped, laying back when the motions of Thor became more confident, more probing. The elf sighed as an entirely new kind of pleasure took his body. None of his many past lovers had ever done such a thing to him, and he had never considered it- it was amazing! 

 

“Don’t stop.” He begged breathlessly.

 

Thor invaded Loki's entrance, tasting him intimately and feeling the smaller man's legs quiver when he did. He stroked his aching cock, ignoring the waves of heat that rocketed his lust by doing so.    
  
It was harder, but Thor focused on making Loki buck and squirm and moan in pleasure with just the use of his mouth, and made a mental note to do this again to him soon.    
  
With a shuddering moan Thor came into his own hand, and he broke away from Loki to pant hard. After a moment to recollect himself, Thor spread his cum over his cock to lubricate it.    
  
He rose back over Loki, who looked desperate when Thor poised himself back to Loki's hole. He pressed himself inside, staggering only once as he seated himself fully within Loki.

 

Loki shuddered as he realized Thor had coated himself in his own seed, and it made it all the more intimate. The forest was quiet except for the occasional titters of birds, the sound of skin on skin, and their own low moans. The elf tangled his hands in the blond hair again and brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he sent his mind into Thor’s.

 

This time, he held nothing back and let Thor see everything. Not that the man could understand much of it, as Loki thought in his native tongue, but he knew compared to a human’s mind, his sounded like music. Internally, Loki flooded Thor’s mind with love, sending it to every corner, trying to flood it so there was nothing else. 

 

  
Thor was awash in the volume of emotion and connection Loki was giving off, and he buried himself it it   
  
What he heard and felt were unmistakable coming from the elf. In a harmony he was sure no other human had been graced to hear, Thor felt his love.    
It was warm, embracing and soft, and it nearly brought tears to Thor's eyes as it enveloped him completely.    
  
It mirrored the feelings the human harbored deep in his chest, and he could only put a name to it when Loki opened himself completely.    
  
Was this what it felt like to be in love?    
  
Was he in love with Loki?    
  
Like a door opening in realization, Thor's answer was felt through the connection, returning Loki's unrestrained affection with equal fervor.

 

“Thor! Oh, Thor, don’t!” Loki cried out, stiffening as his orgasm ran through him, alongside with the love he felt. He couldn’t stop arching and crying out for his lover, sobbing in between each shuddering gasp and call. Thor kept his forehead pressed against his and even though Loki tried to sever it, the mental connection stayed strong as the human pushed more and more into Loki’s mind. 

 

“I love you.” He sobbed out, over and over again, trying to turn his head away, fearful his heart would burst somehow. 

 

The words filled Thor with the greatest joy he'd known in his short life. He kept Loki right where it was,  refusing to let the connection go.   
  
"I love you too, I love you-" Thor panted, feeling the full honest weight of those words on his tongue and meaning them. They felt right, hearing them out loud and he said it again and again.   
  
"Loki -! " Thor moaned his name as he thrust in deep, his orgasm driving his thoughts even harder to the elf who cried out, raking his nails across the human's broad shoulders.   
  
After a moment to catch his breath, Thor pulled out of Loki,  but only physically, keeping their connection even as he lowered himself next the witch and pulled him into his arms.   
  
"I love you Loki," he repeated in a soft whisper,

 

Loki was overwhelmed and tried to wriggle out of the soft embrace. 

 

“Thor, let go, please.” He begged, and concerned, the man let him go and Loki rolled onto his side, sitting up and facing away from Thor. Shivering, his whole body tingled, and he turned to Thor after a moment, gently stroking his face. “I love you, Thor.” 

 

Now it hurt, it hurt deeply as he wondered if Thor would want to stay forever with him. Loki could make it happen, but would Thor want it? Pushing the thoughts away, he crawled back into those warm arms. 

 

Thor didn't miss the fleeting look of sadness that passed over Loki's face, and when he came back, Thor held him tight. He tucked His head in the crook of Thor's neck and shoulder and the human ran a slow hand down his back and back up.    
  
He wanted to ask what was wrong, But Loki had hushed him with a kiss.   
  
  
They stayed like this for a while, neither one moving or saying anything as the sun  painted the shadows longer.    
  
Thor's eyes were half lidded, but he watched Loki in silent appreciation. The revelation he just had just made was not one he had been prepared for. It didn't make him any less happy, but the thought that he would find someone that made him feel this way felt like a dream.   
  
"I never thought I'd say those words." Thor spoke his thoughts. "Say them, and mean them."    
  


Loki played with a strand of blond hair in between his fingers, and didn't respond, just waiting for if Thor had more words. Then he let out a sigh as he was pressed closer to him, and realized the curse had Thor sweating and very much aroused again. Looking at his lover’s face, he realized he was in major discomfort and pain. 

 

“Thor, I'll go get your gel. Just stay here.” He kissed him and slipped his leggings on and sprang deftly through the forest. At home, he retrieved the gel and made his way back, finding Thor fisting his cock and groaning in pain and pleasure. 

 

“Here.” He opened the jar for Thor, who hurriedly smeared a healthy dose on himself. In sympathy, Loki patted Thor’s sweaty face with the edge of his robe that had been laying on the ground. The elf watched as the stiff member became softer and his lover was no longer panting from the stress of it.    
  


Thor was silent after coming down from it.    
He hated this. That the quiet moment would still provoke the curse.    
If he could take it back- all of it- even meeting Jane and thinking only of having his way with her, he would.    
  
Thor cursed under his breath, but shooed those thoughts away. It was still a nice day- , and the breeze loosened a few leaves that fluttered delicately to the ground around them.    
  
He looked back to Loki and put on a smile, leaning forward to kiss him.  "We should go fishing for supper." He suggested.

 

The elf smiled and replied he would very much like that.

* * *

 

Loki, was actually an excellent fisherman. In a woven basket that they had secured to a rock and was partially in the water, several fish were swimming around. In fact, the basket was getting too full. 

 

Thor on the other hand, was a better hunter than a fisher. He'd insisted on trying the lure and fishing line, but managed to catch two, where as the witch was going through his basket and tossing back smaller ones.    
  
Conceding that Loki's basket tactic was superior, Thor came behind Loki and wrapped his arms around the elf, smiling into the back of his neck.    
"Show off," he teased.   
  


“I've had many years of experience.” He replied, also smiling. “Don’t worry- you’ll get it.”

 

They sat with their feet in the water, talking softly as the day grew later. Loki was still tingling all over from their picnic, and also from the man surprising him with the book of short stories. It was so sweet. Gingerly, he put his hand on Thor’s, and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Everything he did, he did with trepidation at not knowing when the curse would have effect. 

 

The full moon was only a week away, and it couldn't come soon enough. Thor loved the small things Loki would do like this, but in his mind he was making a list of things he wanted to do with the witch when they wouldn't be interrupted by his own body.    
  
Things to make him smile, and laugh with his musical voice. For the sex to be wholly and completely for them and not the damn curse.    
  
Thor leaned back against Loki, gently kicking up some water in a playful splash, chuckling at Loki's mild protest.    
  
The water was sparkling, dappled with light as the sun had begun to sink below the horizon, casting everything in a golden hue.    
  
"I wish this could last forever." He mumbled. 

 

Loki was silent. For him, it was a forever, and would be until eternity itself ceased to exist. He loved this forest and he loved the man sitting next to him. It would be possible to make it forever for the human- Loki was ancient and powerful enough to do almost anything he wished. Luckily, for the world, Loki’s wishes and wants were simply to be in peace and contentment. 

 

The elf tugged on Thor’s shirt and said they should go back home. Gathering the fish and the blanket, Loki led them to the hut, and set up a small fire outside to smoke the fish and begin to salt and preserve most of them. 

 

Thor watched as Loki worked. He'd been quiet since the picnic, and while not closing the human off, Loki's entire energy had shifted.    
  
As Loki stood up, Thor caught him around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss.    
  
"Is everything ok?" He knew Loki wouldn't tell him everything, not always,. But he wanted the elf to open his thoughts up more, to talk about what he was so constantly brooding over.

 

“Yes.” Loki said, kissing him back. He liked how clingy the human was, even if it took some getting used to. “I'm fine, my love.” 

 

The look Thor gave him as he called him his love made the elf smile. Despite the rough way Thor could act, and despite how crass he was at times, the innocence of a young person still resided in him and Loki loved that. 

 

“Help me prepare supper?” 

 

Thor of course did, descaling the fish they had caught earlier and prepping it for Loki to season with various herbs. From there they we put on cast iron over the fire, the the hut was soon filled with the delicious scent. The elf busied the both of them with copping and cutting some vegetables, which led to a very brief food fight when Thor flicked a small piece at Loki.    
  
Thor set the table for both of them, even pulling the chair out for the witch who looked lovingly amused by the action. After plating their food, they sat down to enjoy.   
  
Ever since their mutual admission to love, Thor couldn't help himself. He had never really felt this way, ever, and now it was like all of him was spilling out to please Loki.

 

They ate, and Loki watched Thor. The door of the hut had been left open, and in hopped his little friend. Loki picked up the rabbit, and fed him a piece of cut vegetable. Then blushed incessantly when it spoke to him. 

 

“Little one!” Loki chided. 

 

Thor looked at him and asked what it said. Loki just shook his head for a moment. 

 

“My friend said he saw our mating.” 

 

Thor nearly choked on his food, the flurry of coughs turning to a hard embarrassed laughter.    
  
Of course the rabbit had.    
  
"Seems like your little friend likes to spy-" Thor looked to the rabbit, but as usual he couldn't discern how Loki could understand the animal.

 

Loki looked from his lover to the rabbit and laughed. 

 

“He said he came to find out why I was screaming.” Loki explained, blushing still. “He said it was so loud.” 

 

The elf shooed the rabbit away after that. Apologizing, he continued to eat, making a mental note that he would have to make sure they made love indoors. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final chapter of this fic ♥ This is one of my faves we've written! 
> 
> Please check out the amazing COVER ART that ErinBocca DREW for this fic! https://trash4thorki.tumblr.com/post/174234258228/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks14504865chapters

It was the day before the full moon, and it seemed like the curse knew it’s end was coming. Thor had been nonstop aroused for the past few days, and even the gel wasn't helping him anymore. The man had insisted he and Loki don't sleep together each time he was aroused, but the elf kept them in bed, constantly trying to relieve him. 

 

Despite it all, Loki could tell Thor was trying to hold back tears. It was painful. 

 

“I'm so sorry, my love.” Loki whispered as Thor had yet another orgasm inside of him, head buried in between his neck and shoulder, wetting the skin with a few slipped out tears. 

 

Thor was doing all he could not to completely sob. The curse was deteriorating him faster than ever and he couldn't keep doing this. It at one point had even crossed his mind to just cut the damned thing off.    
  
He was grateful to Loki for offering his body as a balm, but he could tell it was becoming just as taxing to the elf, and he hated that even the smallest things he couldn't enjoy.    
  
"I hate this-" he bit out as another tear slipped out. "I fucking hate this-" he didn't even want to pull out of Loki, worried that it would start all over again after just a few minutes, which had happened before.

 

Loki gently patted his back, and threaded his fingers through the blond hair. The man was sobbing on top of him, and as he did so, Loki could feel him get hard again. 

 

“Oh, Thor...” Sighed the elf, and he turned them over and rode Thor, kissing his face all over as much as he could. “I love you, I love you.” 

 

Then a thought came to mind- maybe he could make Thor sleep. He didn't know if it would work, but at least Thor could have a moment of rest. 

 

The human moved under Loki, the cum from his previous orgasm being more than enough to slip easily in and out of him. Despite his tears, Thor couldn't help but moan into the induced lust.    
  
He was angry, and frustrated, and even with Loki's sweet kisses it translated into his thrusts and the way he gripped at Loki's hips, apologizing when the witch grunted in slight pain.    
  
He closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate on anything but his curse, instead focusing on the soft kisses Loki still peppered him with. On his cheeks and lips and his stubbled jaw, his forehead and his neck. Thor's grip loosened, and instead moved up Loki's back to bring him closer.

 

“Cum for me, my love.” He whispered in his ear, and instantly Thor moaned and gave him what he asked for. Quickly, Loki got off and grabbed a small bundle of herbs. Waving them over Thor's face, he murmured words. 

 

The effect was sudden and Thor dropped against the bed. His body was still aroused, but the peaceful look on Thor’s face was what Loki sought. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he brushed the hair away from his lover’s face, and bit his lip. Finally, he could have a moment’s rest too. Cuddling up against Thor, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Loki woke just as the sun was setting. He gathered supplies and then woke Thor, kissing him gently and whispering a word. 

 

Thor stirred softly, moaning sleepily as he came to. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he smiled softly up at Loki who still hovered above him. He moved to kiss him but Loki put a finger to the human's lips, telling him not to risk aggravating the curse right before they got ready.   
  
"Right..." his voice was graveled, and he sat up when Loki moved away. It was dark out, and the sounds of frogs and cicadas sounded in their nightly chorus.    
  
How long had he been asleep?

 

“I put you to sleep, Thor. I hope you can forgive me, but I couldn't stand to see you in such pain.” Loki said, as they left. The moon was beginning to rise. He shivered and paused, gasping as the change took effect on him. Thor had a hand on his back, and smiled at him as Loki stood up, eyes red and skin blue. 

 

“Let's go.” He said, leading them to the river. 

 

It took a second for Thor to actually follow, having been struck by Loki's change. It was so much smoother and faster than he had previously imagined it was, and Thor followed the witch to the now cold water of the river.    
  
Thor had to focus on the shore line as the water came up to the ankles, trying not to even look at Loki. He was as beautiful as he remembered that night, and he wanted to run his hands along his markings again.    
  
Cold water, cool air, the sound of frogs, the buzz of cicada, the splash of water as they walked.    
  
Thor focused hard on those, willing the damned heat to die back down.

 

Loki had Thor stand next to a large flat rock in the middle of the river, stressing he hold onto it. Using ink, he drew a symbol on the rock. Then he lit two candles, one white, and one red. 

 

Then he stripped himself, and beckoned Thor onto the rock with a seductive gaze. 

 

“Come, my love, let's get rid of your curse.” He said. 

 

Thor could not resist that look, and felt the wave of heat he had been fighting wash over him.   
  
Loki hadn't told him anything he planned for tonight, but Thor followed his command without question. He settled himself in the center of the foreign symbol, shivering as a cool breeze chilled his wet skin.    
  
The human reached to take Loki's hand, unable to not touch his blue skin and brought it up for a kiss. His need grew under the light of the full moon and the way Loki's crimson eyes never left his own.

 

Loki climbed into his lap, and surprised Thor by instantly sitting on his cock, having used his cream at the hut to prepare himself. He wanted his lover to not suffer anymore than he had to. 

 

As they moved together, Loki whispered into his ear.

 

“Just as you're coming, you need to say these words.” The witch panted, and repeated the words a few times. “Don't repeat them... Don't say them until- oh! Until you're coming.” 

 

Thor committed the foreign words to memory as he thrust into his lover.    
  
He tugged Loki into a hard kiss, almost cutting his sentence short before Thor was invading his mouth with a low moan.    
  
His hands wandered freely over Loki's body, unrestrained now and traced over the markings. Loki pulled free from the kiss to gasp for air when the human hit his sensitive spot, but was promptly brought back by a firm hand on the back of his head.    
  
Thor was bucking into him to the hilt, barely giving the witch time to cope with being pounded over and over again and the squeaks and gasps Loki was making against their kiss were quickly pushing him to his edge.   
  
Thor broke away, allowing them both to finally breathe and he his hands grabbed the elf's waist. With a few hard thrusts, Thor was cumming, and he threw his head back in a loud moan as he spoke the words.   
  
" _ Tem embr'broch yu'kaule-! _ "

 

Loki uttered the words with him, moaning as he came as well. The moon shone brightly on them, and he felt Thor shaking beneath him, a cry ripping from his mouth. They stilled, breathing hard. But Loki wasn't done. He got off of the man, and scooped a handful of water from the river, holding it above the man’s head. Letting it drop slowly, he whispered a few more words, and then moved away. 

 

Waiting, he watched Thor, who was still kneeling, face turned up to the sky, chest heaving. 

 

The river water had felt like ice, banishing the heat that was through him little by little. But it didn't stop there. The cold shot through chest and stomach, seeping throughout his body in place of the heat and Thor clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth when it reached his neck and face.    
  
He felt light headed and sick, each breath he drew was like breathing snow and when he opened his eyes to the full moon, his whole body went rigid.    
  
All the sound stopped for him, replaced only by an overwhelming tune. Slowly, Thor breathed again, and with each breath the cold began to leave him and his body began to relax.   
  
It felt utterly cleansing, and by the end of it, Thor was in such a tranquil state of mind that he at first hadn't heard Loki speaking at to him.   
  
He refocused his gaze upon his lover, and before he could open his mouth to say something, Thor pulled Loki in for a kiss.

 

The elf sighed and realized a tear had slipped from his eye. Thor kissed him, harder and harder, and Loki felt in his lap- he wasn't getting hard! 

 

They had broken the curse.

* * *

 

Loki woke the next morning, and tried to get out of bed, but Thor groaned and pulled him even closer. There was no arousal, and he turned in his arms. Softly, Loki hummed to him, heart full and happy. 

 

“You're free.” He whispered. 

 

"Thanks to you," he couldn't help the overwhelming happiness he felt being able to hold Loki close, just to have him close. 

  
"You realize I'm going to be keeping you in this bed for at least another hour,"   
  
He wasn't joking either. He nuzzled against Loki, giving him soft kisses and lazily running his hand through his hair. Without the intrusion of the curse, the small gestures held more sentiment with Thor held close.    
  
"I love you so much, Loki." He kissed him for what must have been the dozenth time.    
  
He couldn't help but wonder what happened now. Would much change aside from the constant issues now over with? Thor was officially indentured to the witch, but he had hardly asked anything of him since the day he came, the exception being minor help around the hut or hunting.

 

Loki accepted the kisses and soft touches. For the first time since Thor had arrived, Loki felt no need to take it further. If he was honest, the elf’s body was tired and needed a break just as much as Thor’s. Yet the gentle caresses were welcomed. 

 

“I love you too.” He replied.

* * *

 

A few days had gone past and Loki had Thor return to the town to pick up new supplies. He wanted a smoke house, and Thor would build it for him. 

 

Thor was surprised by the request, and Loki had smiled cheekily at him, clearly having been waiting until Thor was bound to do as he asked, but the blonde had just laughed and readily agreed.   
  
But the task had been more laborious than the human had realized. After getting all the materials, he cleared the spot for the smoke house of shrubs and underbrush.    
  
Several hours into building and Thor had the frame finished and was affixing the top beams. His shirt which had been soaked in sweat was off now, and his hair hastily tied out of his face as he worked, glistening in the sunlight.

 

Loki stood, leaning against a tree, watching thor. However young he seemed, the man was a hard worker. Several times, Loki had stopped him and made him wash his face, apply the cream he had made him to save his skin from the sun, and take sips of the cold, clean water from the stream. Then, the blond would get back to work. The witch had gotten back into the habit of his daily chores and was preparing to go around the forest for the rest of the day, checking on his charms and spells. But it didn't hurt to look at his muscled lover sweat and work hard for another moment. 

 

Thor could feel the witch watching him as he fastened the last pieces together before he'd start the stone work.    
  
He turned, spotting Loki quickly and couldn't help but grin at him. Thor had honestly missed this kind of hard labor, and putting it to something useful, and Loki seemed to be enjoying watching the show.    
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow with a cloth, Thor walked over to his lover, kissing him.   
  
"You know, you could always go check them later,. If you wanted to take a break?" He purred into Loki's neck.

 

Loki smiled, then pulled away, worried he hadn't been disguising his lust for the blond. With the curse only having just been broken, Loki didn't want to pressure him into any physical activities. 

 

“No, I need to go.” He said over his shoulder, hurrying away from the man. As he walked, the elf couldn't help but berate himself. It was selfish behavior to openly lust after someone who probably wanted nothing to do with sex for a while. Even if Thor was trying to please him, which Loki found sweet, he didn't  _ want _ Thor to be trying just for him. If they were going to make love, it would be a shared mindset. 

 

Sighing, Loki found his charms on the west border of the forest and checked them. No damage, and they were still holding strong. A few paths that led in from the southern border had weakened spells. This was to be expected as some of the humans from a tiny village nearby went into the forest to forage mushrooms and certain herbs. Loki had purposefully planted vegetation close to the edge so they would not venture far. Renewing the spells, Loki moved on, and repeated his pattern of checking and renewing till it was dusk. By the time he got back to their home, Thor had accomplished much. 

 

In fact, he had finished laying the stones, and was left with a moderately sized stone shack. The sun was dipping by now, and Thor pushed on the walls to make sure they were strong.    
  
When they held perfectly, Thor sat on the ground, leaning back on his arms. He was exhausted, but admired his handy with with satisfaction. Loki would be very happy with it.    
  
It had plenty of room for whatever the witch wanted to smoke, even an entire stag if he so wished.    
  
He heard footsteps coming from behind, and Thor tilted his head up to look at Loki upside down.    
  
"What do you think?"

 

Loki smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Walking past the human, Loki went inside and noted it was a good size. Everything seemed to be in order and he would now be able to have meat for the winter. 

 

“It's perfect.” Loki said, stepping out. The fact that Thor had completed it in an entire day surprised him. Setting his bag inside the door of the hut, he retrieved a clean cloth and went to the stream to wet it, then sat next to Thor and wiped away any grime or sweat from the hard day’s work.  

 

Thor was grateful for it, closing his eyes to the cool water over his heated skin.    
  
He leaned in to Loki's touch, catching the smaller man's hand in his own and brought it up for a kiss, but Loki simply smirked at him and pulled his hand away to continue.    
  
Thor had noticed the witch was keeping a small distance whenever the human would try to advance on him, and Thor couldn't blame him. After more than a month of constant contact, maybe the elf was leery about going at it so soon.    
  
But Thor couldn't help at least try. He was eager to feel Loki again, without the curse's control.   
  
When Loki dragged the wet cloth further down his chest, Thor caught his hand again but not to kiss. Instead he brought it further down his body while his free hand slipping up the witch's thigh.

 

Loki rapidly stood, and after a glance at Thor, went inside the hut. 

 

_ Am I being too obvious in my lust?  _ He asked himself, chiding his own behavior in his mind. Busying himself with chores he had to do, Loki flitted around, ignoring the man when he made his way inside the hut. Staying at his desk, Loki was documenting Thor’s progress, reverting to his native tongue and writing system.

 

Thor wished Loki would teach him elven, glancing down at his writing when he came behind the witch, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.    
  
"You're avoiding me." He said when Loki went to move away from him again.

 

“I'm not.” Loki protested, and then wish he had bit his tongue because the look on Thor’s face was enough. Sighing, but still keeping his distance, Loki turned and faced him. “I don't want you to feel as though we have to make love. We don't  _ have _ to if you don't want to.” 

 

It was frustrating enough, to not touch Thor. However, the witch didn't want to overstep boundaries. He hadn't planned on falling in love with Thor. The only thing he had actually planned for was the debt to collect from the human. Laying with him was just a method of helping to relieve the pain. Now, it wasn't the same type of bedsport. It made him nervous. 

 

Thor understood now, the passed few days. Now that the curse was gone, though, Thor's desire for the witch felt even stronger.   
  
"Isn't that great? That we _ don't  _ HAVE to?" He advanced on Loki again, slower but still cornering the smaller man by the wall. "I'm no longer swayed by that damned spell. My intentions are mine alone."   
  
Loki hit the wall and Thor put his hands on either side of his head against it.   
  
"I want to make love to you." His voice was low, growling as he claimed the witch's mouth.

 

Loki whined into the kiss, arching up into Thor. 

 

“Oh, please, yes please.” He begged, unlacing Thor’s trousers and his top, gasping as Thor forced his leggings down. “I need you, my love, I need you.” 

 

Thor ended up ripping Loki out of his clothing, then lifting him off the ground entirely to wrap his long legs around his waist. He could feel the witch's arousal against his stomach and it only served to fuel his desire.    
  
Thor had almost forgotten what it felt like to be aroused like this. Without the curse flooding him with heat he could feel everything so crystal clear.    
  
The human half threw Loki onto the large bed, ridding him of the last shreds of his clothing before he was back on top of him, kissing  and nipping hungrily at the pale flesh, leaving small pink marks in his wake.    
  
"You're so beautiful," he breathed, taking Loki's cock in his hand. He quelled a gasping moan from the witch with another kiss.

 

The elf was shocked when he was picked up and thrown on the bed- Thor needed him just as much. Loki grabbed at Thor's shoulders, pulling his shirt off. They were grappling at each other, and Loki wiggled and flipped them over. Urging Thor to sit up against the corner, Loki grinded their cocks together, moaning out. 

 

“Thor, fuck me.” He demanded, digging his nails in the man’s shoulders. The witch felt his hole being lubed with the cream, groaning. 

 

The demand sent a shiver of pleasure through the larger man, and he didn't spend much time prepping before he didn't want to wait anymore.    
  
He all but lifted Loki and impaled him onto his cock, moaning loudly when the witch's tightness swallowed him in quivering heat.   
  
With a hand firmly on one of Loki's ass cheeks, Thor grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Loki in for a devouring kiss. The smaller man bounced on his lap, panting and moaning into his mouth and Thor drank it in.

 

It felt so  _ good _ to have sex and know they both wanted it, emotionally and physically. Loki rocked his hips back and forth, groaning as Thor's prick was wedged up against his sweet spot, sending stars to his eyes. Their bodies were becoming sweaty and their fingers dug into each other’s skin as they kissed and moved together. 

 

“I love you.” Loki moaned as he connected their foreheads, opening his mind to his lover. Their thoughts tangled together and it was different- before, Thor’s lust had raged over him a fiery wave of red hot lava. Now, it electrified him and made his entire body tingle.

 

The touch of Loki's mind to Thor felt magnified and clear and for the first time he felt the vast breadth of Loki within him mentally, like an untapped well of mystery and power that swirled around his mind like the vines and roots.    
  
"I love you too," he said between hard breaths, moaning as their connection made them one, intensifying every thrust and stroke. "I love you Loki-" his climax was building, mounting and he could feel Loki's climbing at the same time in unison.    
  
Any wall or barrier Thor had before was gone. Now willingly crumbled and he offered himself mind body and soul to the witch.    
  
Thor felt Loki's grip on him harden, and he gasped out the elf's name as he came hard inside of him. Loki's body shuddered, hit with the shared orgasm just as hard as Thor had.

 

He whined loudly, their mental and physical connections intensifying everything. 

 

“Oh, Thor.” Loki got off with trembling legs, and tugged his lover down beside him. They held each other and the elf played with a strand of blond hair. “I didn't mean to avoid you... I just didn't want you to think I only sought you for sex.” 

 

Thor chuckled and said he understood. They laid together till the sun went down.

* * *

 

It had been a few months and summer was over. Winter was fast approaching, with autumn sending a flurry of orange and yellow leaves through the forest. Loki had sent Thor to the town once more. They needed salt and a few other supplies before the cold came. The smoke house was a good call. Thor had indeed felled a mighty stag. After Loki prayed over its body, his lover skinned and took it apart. They would have meat for the better part of winter with it, and Loki had done his part in setting and checking the traps daily for small game they could also preserve. 

 

“Here.” He said, handing over three hares to Thor, who was sitting in the smoke house, cleaning the skins so Loki could use them to make mantles. 

 

Thor smiled and took them.   
"Perfect, you'll have more than enough fur now. I'll set one aside for supper tonight." With the days cooling rapidly, Thor had been favoring Loki's rabbit stew, which the witch often indulged him.    
  
With a smile and quick kiss, Loki left Thor to skin and gut the animals and later stack the wood to start the fresh meat to smoke.    
Thor had become content with the work around the hut and other projects Loki would have him do. Often times they'd interrupt each other for a quick romp, or abandon the chore all together to 'warm up' inside.    
  
Something Thor planned to do as soon as he washed his tools and bloodied hands in the river. He hummed as he closed the smokehouse door and tucked the bundle of things in need of a wash under his arm.   
  
Thor had found a few new books while at the town last, and having become rather proficient in reading now, was able to pick up more stories Loki would enjoy and read to him almost every night, and Thor was looking forward to finish reading his first novel without the aid of the witch.   
  
With his tools cleaned, Thor dipped his hands into the cold water and scrubbed them.    
  
"I finally found you."   
  
The voice behind him made Thor freeze, and his heart stop.    
He snatched up a skinning blade and whipped around to face Elaina who did not even flinch.    
  
"Did you think I wouldn't know if you broke my curse? I must say I'm impressed. Pissed. But impressed nonetheless. The work of someone powerful I might imagine. Tell me, before I turn your blood to maggots, who the bitch who cured you is?"   
  
"I'm not telling you shit-" Thor snarled, gripping the blade harder  when she stepped forward. "I've left you alone I left the town-"" He was cut off when Elaina spat foreign words at him, and Thor realized in horror it was another curse and he attacked with a bellowing roar.    
  
But Elaina had been ready for the man's brash action and sidestepped him, knocking his knees and putting a hand on his forehead. Thor dropped immediately, eyes wide as he found himself immobile.    
  
"I asked you a question, dear."   
  
Thor had meant to tell her to fuck off, but the answer came forth like it was being dragged from his throat.   
  
"Loki-, he’s the Witch of the Jötun forest-" he spoke his lover's title, and Elaina's eyes widened a little.    
  
" _ He's _ .. real?" The hag hadn't believed in such tales of an ancient magic being roaming the lands, but her spell ensured no lies. Perhaps it was an imposter-, using the title to propel their gains? Either way, the wretch had broken her curse, and she would see this Loki for herself.    
  
"Lucky for you, this changes things. You will show him to me."    
  
"I'd rather die-"    
  
"Oh you will. After." She kept her hand on Thor's head and snarled more words, and Thor felt a strong haze fill his mind. He tried to fight it, but it was sharp like briars and bound Thor mentally. His eyes darkened, losing their ocean blue and turning black.    
  
"Now, show me the way, boy."

 

The charms in Loki’s hut twinkled, but the elf took it to be the wind. He was working on salting and preserving vegetables they had grown over the summer, as well as a few Thor had bought in town. Sighing, he was reflecting on how nice it was to have someone to keep his bed warm, divide the chores with, and to kiss and hold after a long day. His lover had been very content too- often humming as he went about, and excitedly reading to Loki in the evenings. Suddenly, Loki stopped working and stayed still- listening.

 

The forest was silent, even his charms.

 

Then the door of his hut opened, and he jumped, but upon seeing Thor’s hulking form, he relaxed.

 

“Oh, you scared me-” But Loki didn’t get a chance to finish when he saw a glint of silver and a knife slashed towards him. Loki jumped to the side, and rolled under the table. “Thor!”

 

Thor took the table and upheaved it, breaking the wood as he slashed down on Loki again. The blade only connected with the floor, as the witch had dodged the attack again.   
  
The human snarled furiously and faced Loki again. He couldn't stop himself, no matter what he tried his body wouldn't comply and the black rage that coursed through his mind blinded him.    
  
Thor lunged for Loki again, this time hearing the cut of fabric as the hunting knife glanced off of his arm. It was a slip that Thor took advantage of and grabbed a fistful of Loki's robes, wrenching him towards the ground.

 

“Thor, stop! Stop!” Loki cried as he was pinned to the ground by the man, screaming and kicking. Wiggling around, the elf kicked Thor harshly in the face, his survival instincts starting. Thor let go of him, holding his jaw. The elf rolled away, and ran out of the hut, only to come face to face with what he thought would be only a wavy memory. It was the witch who cursed Thor.

 

“ _ You! _ ” He yelled in his native language. Her black eyes glinted and Loki felt Thor grab him from behind, pinning his arms down. 

 

“Let me go, Thor!” He snarled, struggling. 

 

Thor's grip on his lover only tightened like a vice grip. 

  
Elaina laughed at Loki. "Oh my dear, you are a feisty one." She roughly grabbed Loki by the chin, looking him over with a small smile.

  
"I didn't believe it when he told me who had broken my spell." She let go when Loki jerked his face away from her hand. "But I didn't think you were real," her eyes went to the smaller man's tale tell pointed ears.   
  
She looked to Thor who was already sporting a bruise on his jaw from the kick. "I should have him kill you just for your gall," she looked back to Loki. "Do you know what he did to deserve what he got, elf? Do you know that this bastard did?"

 

“I know your whore daughter couldn’t keep her legs closed!” He spat, knowing it would piss her off. Then he switched to a language she would know. 

 

_ “You’re going to pay dearly for this, hag.”  _ Loki snarled in orc.  _ “What hole from hell did you crawl out of? And how do you know this language?”  _

 

The old woman slapped him across the face and let out a scream. Loki whispered a few words in his language, and a flash of green light erupted around him. It threw Thor back, thudding against the sturdy wall of the smokehouse, knocking him unconscious. The elf fell to the ground and scampered into the forest, knowing the hag would be on his heels.

 

The elf was fast, knowing the forest far better than the orc, but she didn't care about the plants or trees she was destroying in the chase. She was furious.    
  
" _ You can't keep running from me-!" _ She snarled in orcish. " _ I don't care how powerful you think you are I'm going to rip your lungs from your body!!" _ She slashed a tree only narrowly missing the elf, and the cuts left black char that seeped into the bark. " _ My daughter's dead because of him! And you released that monster from the only thing keeping him from doing it to every other girl- I spared his life - I won't make that mistake with you!!" _

 

Loki realized she wasn't human in the least and ducked under the brush, rubbing himself in dirt to disguise his scent. Then he sprang up into a tree and lightly ran from branch to branch, backtracking to where the orc was. 

 

“ _ How did you trick a human into fucking you?”  _ He taunted, throwing down a ball of green fire when he stood over her. It hit the side of her head and set her cloak on fire. She wailed and leapt up, grabbing a branch he was standing on. It sent him falling down to the earth, but he landed on his feet, narrowly avoiding swipe from her. 

 

She shrieked in rage when her claws hit another shrub and it withered with the darkness.    
" _ My daughter was my world-! The only thing keeping me from burning EVERYTHING and you MOCK me-!"  _ _   
_ _   
_ Her face contorted as she attacked again, snagging Loki's robes, and her teeth became jagged as she dragged him closer to her and raised her hand for another strike.     
  
" __ You know nothing of that kind of love you knife eared BRAT!  O wonder your kind died out!" She struck Loki across the face.

 

Loki’s head snapped back from the blow. Her words echoed in his head- his kind had died out? Loki hadn't been in contact with anyone from his race in centuries. Rage welled up in his mind, and he kicked out, making her fall down. 

 

_ “I know the pain of losing a child! I know the pain of losing family! _ ” He screamed, launching himself at her, a spell in the grip of his hand as he wrapped it around her throat and tightened.  _ “Your kind wasn't made to feel love, so don't lie to me!”  _

 

Elaina gasped under Loki's grip, the magic burning her skin where he touched. She spat on him, thick black sludge.   
  
" _ I loved-HER!"  _ She choked out, scratching at the arm that held her. She was quickly realizing she had greatly underestimated the elf's abilities. " _ If you've lost children- then you KNOW what kind of beast that boy is! He broke her heart- killed her child-" _ she kicked out at Loki. " _ Release me elf- and I'll leave you in peace," _ she would cut her losses- at least she would still have Thor to torture.   
  


_ “Release your curse on Thor.”  _ He demanded, squeezing tighter, making her eyes bulge.  _ “Or I shall kill you and break the curse again. You've made a grave mistake. _ ” 

 

Dragging her through the forest, noting the damage she had done. Once she tried to escape his grasp, but Loki renewed the spell to be even stronger. Her blood, black and gloopy, dripped onto his skin, burning him, but his rage was even stronger. They reached the hut where Thor was just coming to. 

 

“Release him.” He said, in the tongue they shared with Thor. 

 

Thor's head snapped up to the sound of voices and struggling. Disoriented he called out Loki's name before he felt the briars coming back.   
  
"No he's MINE!" She gasped a snarl as Thor staggered to his feet. "I deserve My revenge he's mi--" Loki cut her off with another burst of green magic that burned her skin and she choked out a scream of pain.   
  
She raised her hand to Thor who stopped mid stride, the chopping axe now in hand.    
  
"I'll let him go-" she bit out, "AFTER you release me-! Or I'll just save you the trouble and kill him too. His life for mine."

 

Loki looked from Thor, whose eyes were black and a snarl was on his face, to the orc who was struggling under him and trying to barter. Distressed, he looked between them once more. How could he let this hag go? And how could he let Thor die?

 

He thought of how Thor had made him a picnic and surprised him by reading to him, and how he had done everything Loki asked. The elf thought of their long nights by the fireplace, peppering kisses all over each other’s bodies, and how relieved they both were when the spell broke. The way Thor’s fingers traced along his skin every full moon, excited to explore the lines that rose up. 

 

But the threat of the hag being loose in the world and the chaos she would wreck. 

 

He had to make a choice. 

 

“You're the bigger problem.” Whispered the elf, and he closed his hand around her throat, his fingers going through it as if he were grasping air. The hag’s scream was cut off as her vocal cords were cut through and her head dropped to the ground. Thor, no longer stopped by her, charged at Loki. The witch cried a phrase and it caught him in ice, leaving his head exposed. 

 

“Thor!” Loki grabbed the struggling face and held it still. “Stop, I know you're in there!” 

 

He pressed their foreheads together and searched, the orc’s curse attacking him on a mental front.    
  
Thor roared, trying to break out and break away. The briars lashed out at Loki's intrusion, heat rising as they grew into a wall. The ice cracked but held strong.   
  
He couldn't move, couldn't think, everything felt like it was on fire and he yelled again, this time in pain.    
  
Faintly, Thor heard a voice- like a song through the sound of turning blades and scraping glass. It was so far away, and Thor dug desperately towards it.    
  
"Lo-ki-," Thor gasped out, the ice crumbled more. The briars latched hard into Loki's mind, their connection a knot of thorns and heat and rage and Thor could hear Loki yelling in pain too.   
  
It spurred something inside the human, something angrier than the curse. Thor forced the connection off- breaking away the briars as much as he could to stop it from attacking Loki.    
  
But Loki would not be shoved away, and he lashed out just as hard at the briars, and Thor felt the first clear thought before the thorns retaliated again. But it was weakening- losing some of the heat and thorns.

 

Thor's mental strength combined with the curse made Loki almost retreat a few times, but he could feel it- the love Thor had for him. It was in there, buried deep. So Loki attacked and pushed and dug, looking for the source of the love. Then he felt a tendril of Thor, and held onto it, pulling and grasping. 

 

_ Thor...  _ He called throughout as he went deeper and deeper. The curse stung his mind, piercing through his armor. Loki's memories and thoughts were seeping out, both new and old. Memories of floating in the river with Thor, and of his parents holding him as they walked through their village.  _ Thor, where are you?  _

 

Thor heard him- he was so much closer and Thor slashed at the briars even harder, not caring about the pain any longer.    
  
He yelled- mentally and physically. The ice around Thor broke free and Thor sank to his knees with Loki.    
  
He was there- Thor could see Loki and he reached out as hard as he could.    
  
With a pulse of breath and light Thor connected to Loki, and the briars incinerated around them. It was so loud but Thor didn't care he held on to Loki with everything he had as the curse desperately clawed to keep hold, but it had no chance now.

 

Loki grabbed onto Thor and pulled him out, his body crying out as they fell to the ground. The ice was melting around them. And he felt Thor and no remainder of the curse. Letting go of their mental connection, he barely caught Thor as the big man fainted. The elf looked at his lover and saw his eyes were ringed with red, and a fever had sweat breaking out on his forehead. With effort, he dragged Thor into the hut. Stripping the human, Loki was able to lift him into the bed and wipe and cool down his body. 

 

“Oh, Thor...” He whispered, and tucked him into the bed. Exhausted, Loki took a moment to breathe, but he still had to go clean up the remains of the orc. 

 

With several herbs he went outside and dusted them over the body, and drew a large oval around her body, lighting candles around it, all black. Banishing a magic using orc was messy business, but he had to do it unless the earth was to become cursed. Then he moved throughout the forest, repeating the steps, watching as the black sludge, like the body, disappeared into the air. 

 

It was late at night when he returned to the hut. 

 

Thor was awake by now, sitting up with the furs pulled up. He was still sweating but it felt so cold to him, and he was disoriented when he looked up to see Loki coming towards him.    
  
"Loki I'm so sorry-" he breathed trying to stand up. He remembered everything he had tried to do to the elf. He had wanted to kill him, had come at him with his knife and even the axe and would have tried with his bare hands if he had to.

 

Loki just shook his head and undressed as he went, crawling into the bed and up against Thor. He didn't care that the man was still sweating like crazy, and didn't care to listen to his apologies. The elf was so, so tired. 

 

“Shhh....” He whispered, feeling sleep claiming him as exhaustion won over. “It's alright.... We’re safe now.” 

 

Within a few breaths, he was fast asleep.

 

Thor was just as exhausted, but he didn't sleep, not until Loki was fast asleep next to him. He just watched the soft way Loki's chest rose and fell. He's almost killed the elf.   
  
It didn't matter that he didn't have choice, it still felt visceral. It had been too easy for him to be overtaken by the hag, and he knew that if he had just tried to kill her the second he heard her voice.    
  
With a gentle hand he wrapped his arm around Loki, burying his face into the dark hair and breathed in deeply. In the silence, he allowed himself to break and held Loki closer as he sobbed.   
  
He spent an hour like that, before he too fell to exhaustion.

* * *

 

When Loki woke the next morning, Thor’s fever was still there. Sluggishly, he got out of the bed and began to mix various things together. He made an herbal tea, then a pressed herb packet which he wetted and set outside in the cold air to chill. While he waited for it to cool, he pulled the furs down from Thor’s body and wiped him down, cleaning him of sweat and tears. The human woke briefly to complain of the cold. Loki shushed him and let him pull the blankets up. The tea had cooled and he added in a heaping spoonful of the precious honey he hoarded. The compress was cold enough so he put that on the man’s forehead and helped him to sip the sweet tea. 

 

As much as Loki wanted to crawl back into bed, he couldn't. There were too many chores and winter was coming on too fast. So with Thor sound asleep again, Loki put on his clothes and set to work. He checked on Thor, made him more tea, and wiped him down a few more times. The elf worked hard until the late afternoon, just as the sun was sending down amber rays through the naked trees. 

 

With Thor going in and out of consciousness, his dreams mixed with the waking world. He remembered getting up to help build the fire back up in the hearth, or go outside to chop more wood for the log stack. He also remembered Elaina coming after Loki, and he remembered grabbing the axe.    
  
But every time, he would wake in bed to Loki cooling him with a damp cloth. Thor had never felt this ill before, not even when a wet winter had hit his village.   
  
When he woke again to Loki beside him, he reached out and gently took his hand.    
"Loki, thank you." Thor hoped this wasn't another dream, because he wasn't sure how many times he'd actually said it to him.    
  
"Come to bed?," he saw that Loki looked as exhausted as he felt.

 

The elf cupped his warm cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb gently. Then shook his head, replying he still had work to do. 

 

“Are you well enough to sit?” He asked, and helped the man sit against the wall, wiping away sweat. “I'm making stew, your favorite.”

 

Looking to the corner of the bed, he smiled. His friend, the little white rabbit, had watched over Thor while Loki worked. It was almost human of the rabbit, making Loki wonder if that was why he had a kinship with the small thing. 

 

“My little friend does not agree with the ingredients, but says it will heal you for rabbits are strong.” He said, and laughed at the twitching agreement of the rabbit’s nose. “He has been watching over you. He tells me you've been having bad dreams. He asked if a wolf plagues your thoughts...” 

 

Kissing Thor, he rose and stirred their dinner, and resumed chopping up a plate of vegetables, which he sat gingerly on the bed as payment to the hare.

 

Thor couldn't help but smile at the rabbit, reaching down to gently pet him.    
  
"Not a wolf, but something just as scary," he looked up to Loki, watching as the witch stirred the pot over the hearth.    
  
"Is.. she dead?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't remember much passed the feeling of the new curse and Loki ripping it from his mind, saving him from the consuming rage. But she still haunted his dreams.

 

“Yes. She is dead. As is Jane.” Loki said, tasting the stew and adjusting the taste with seasonings. “That is why she sought you in the first place. It seems her daughter died.” 

 

Loki supposed he should feel pity. He knew the pain of losing a child. It had happened to him, and was the reason why he had spurned the lover that had cursed him. But the child of the hag would have brought nothing but evil into the world. Although it was Thor’s fault for having lain with her, she was cursed and brought misfortune upon him. 

 

With a sigh he dished up a bowl of stew for Thor and sat on the bed, feeding him. 

 

“My love...” He started, but didn't know how to continue. 

 

Thor leaned forward and kissed him, lingering for several long moments.   
"You saved my life.." he said softly. "I don't think I could ever repay you for that."   
  
Hearing of Jane's death surprised him, but he didn't know how to feel about it. He didn't know her well, and her mother had tried to murder both him and his lover. Jane might not have been evil like that, but he was spared from finding out.

 

Loki accepted the kiss, eyes closing. Exhaustion hit him again, but he shook it away. 

 

“I love you.” He said. “And I'm going to tear up your contract. I don't want you indebted to me in any way.” 

 

He got the book and tore out the page. Ripping it into several small pieces, he spoke a word over them and then threw them in the fire. A relief washed over Thor, and Loki looked to him. The magic had bonded them in a servitude. Loki hoped it wouldn't change Thor’s feelings for him. He had never fallen in love with anyone bonded to him.

 

Thor had felt the contract's magic breaking, like dropping a bag he'd forgotten he was carrying.    
  
"Loki-." Thor was at a loss of words for what the witch had just done.    
  
He was free.   
  
He stood up unsteadily off the bed, ignoring Loki's demands he get back in and walked over to him to pull the small man into a tight embrace.    
  
"I love you too," he pulled away enough to kiss the witch hard.  "And,.. if You'll have me, I'd like to stay."

 

Loki grinned and replied that nothing would make him happier. Then sternly, steered the still very sick man back into the bed.

* * *

 

A few days had passed and Thor was recovering well. Loki was laying in his arms, listening as Thor finished reading the novel he had picked up to him. The first few flakes of snow for winter had begun falling outside, and Loki couldn't feel more content. As they lay, Loki kissed Thor’s bare chest from time to time, just to remind himself that his lover was with him and would be staying with him. What had started as desperation, a means to an end, Loki had found they had come to a beginning. 

 

And he couldn't be more excited for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support! Don't worry, all of our ongoing fics that are currently up to be read are being edited and posted chapter by chapter as fast as possible, loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Erin and I, yakisoba, are seriously on fire. At this point, we've been churning out a fic a week. If you guys have any requests for fics, comment and tell us! We would love some suggestions.


End file.
